Won't You Pretend, Pretend To Love Me
by BurningPassion
Summary: A bet and a silly dare will have some Hogwarts students spinning into a dark past. “Wanna do something that will really piss him off?…” Draco’s voice tickled Ginny’s ear again. DM/GW Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1 Too Sexy

**Won't You Pretend; Pretend To Love Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: A bet, a dare, and a truce will have some Hogwarts students spinning. "Wanna do something that will really piss him off?…" Draco's voice tickled Ginny's ear again. Not the best summary, but the story is good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I made up, the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling & Company.**

* * *

Big amber eyes stared out of the Hogwarts Express, smoke blew gently across the window pane, making it hard for the quiet girl who sat there to watch the grassy, passing hills. Ginevera Weasley, more commonly known as Ginny, sat a smile on her face. Thinking of the past summer before Ginny would be beginning her sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had come a week into the summer to complete the Golden Trio, leaving Ginny to laugh and joke with her mother. She didn't mind, it wasn't like she wanted to talk to them, her mother was teaching her how to cook. Ginny really only enjoyed Hermione's company, preferring not to talk to her brother or her last crush (Harry). They had both changed this for some strange reason, made them want to hang out more.

It was true Ginny had changed greatly over the summer; her long autumn red hair tumbled down her back to the middle of her back in beautiful curls. Her amber eyes were circled with a dark layer of black eyeliner (something Hermione introduced her to), the magic powder helped conceal the dark circles under her eyes and any blemishes that may appear on her semi tanned skin. She really did look pretty, different than before, yet she still managed to keep her natural beauty. Her body too had changed, her chest much fuller than before and her body had the curves that her mother promised she would get.

Even Ginny's personality had changed. She was still that smart, strong, doesn't back down girl. But now she was more into boys, having matured more. She was definitely a flirt, as many of her friends often told her. Ginny was also much more open, seeming to have taken over to fill both of her twin brothers' shoes, becoming a regular visitor to Detention.

Ginny smiled when she thought back to the day when Hermione found out she was going to be Head Girl. Ginny had been the first person she had told. Hermione had come running into the living room of the Burrow, waving the card in the air with the badge in her other hand. She dashed past Ron to Ginny, who had jumped into the air with glee when she saw the badge.

Two of her best friends and year-mates danced around laughing while two boys looked on. One, Megan Foxmorth landed on Ginny's lap, waking Ginny from her day dream. With a laugh, Ginny push Meg off of her and stood up as well. She took her other friend, Jesse Cartwright's hand and began dancing with Meg around the compartment of the train. Music played from Jesse's radio, the Weird Sisters were playing. When the song ended the three girls flopped down on one of the compartments cushioned benches. A grin was plastered across Ginny's face.

Derek Farmill, one of the Gryffindor boys seated on the opposite benches laughed. "You guys are ridiculous!" But he was smiling all the same. Meg stood up and perched herself on Derek's lap a smirk on her face. "But that's why you love me right?" Derek answered her by kissing her. Tom Quinn, a quiet handsome boy turned the radio down.

Jesse laughed, her and Tom were the only Ravenclaws in the group, the rest were Gryffindors. Ginny settled herself in her old seat, looking out the window, through the trees she was surprised to see the Black Lake stretching a ways away from the train tracks, Hogwarts lay just beyond. "Guys, we have to change!" Ginny laughed, surprised at how fast time flew. The girls ushered the boys out, all of them quickly changing. Then they left, leaving the room for the boys to change in.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Ginny murmured, walking down the narrow corridor. The bathroom was at the end of the train; halfway there she bumped into someone, _hard_. Ginny was set tumbling to the carpeted floor of the train, her skirt slid up her toned legs slightly, but enough to reveal her knickers. Looking forward, she expected to see someone on the ground too instead her eyes met black pants and shiny black shoes. Her eyes trailed up the unknown body to the man's face.

Silver-grey eyes bore into her with such intensity that Ginny willed herself to look away. Draco Malfoy crossed his tanned, strong arms across his chest just below his Head Boy badge. He allowed his platinum blond hair to grow a bit so now it fell seductively over his intense gaze in wisps. _All in all, he looks HOTT!_ The thought was racing through Ginny's mind before she could stop it. _Ew!_ That thought closely followed.

The only two things could damaged Draco Malfoy's looks was the infamous Malfoy smirk. "Wow, that was impressive Weaselette." And of course his mouth. Ginny glared up at him through the short and cut on a slant side-bangs that fell into her eyes. Ginny stood up and pulled the short plaid blue skirt. She tugged on the light school robe, fixing it so it fell perfectly around. Fred and George bought her three new Hogwarts outfits for her over the summer for her birthday. Looking at Draco again she realized that she was about a foot shorter than him. She was only 5 feet and 2 inches; he must have been at least 6 foot 2.

"It wasn't my fault that you got in my way." Ginny snapped. Draco smirked, if possible, even more. "Well, well. Aren't we feisty?" He backed her against the wall, placing his hand next to her face. The fact that the hallway of the train was so narrow Draco's body was touching Ginny's, not a lot; but Ginny noticed and her knees grew weak. Draco's warm breath tickled Ginny's ear, "That could be fun." Ginny's eyes widened, Draco laughed and removed his face and his arm. As he turned to go, he added. "By the way, nice knickers." He laughed again. Ginny glared at him, her knees suddenly stronger now that Draco was away from her. Ginny opened her mouth to yell at him, but Draco was already gone.

* * *

Ginny stood nervously next to Meg, after her first encounter with Draco, Ginny wasn't looking forward to her next one. The Welcoming Feast was waiting for her and soon she would be asleep in her warm bed in Gryffindor Tower. Ginny thought back to how she felt when Draco was near her, nobody else had-- _No! Stop thinking like that, you are just freaked out Ginny. Just cool it, he's not interested in you, and you are not interested in him!_

With that in her mind, Ginny smiled and linked arms with Meg and led the way towards the Great Hall, most students were already there, sitting and laughing with friends, catching up. Ginny didn't even look in the direction of the Slytherin table. All she focused on was having a good time. And she did. But what she didn't realize was the looks she was getting until Jesse pointed it out. "As if!" Ginny answered with a laugh. "They are probably thinking, 'Boy that Weasley girl, she's a strange one.' And nothing else!"

* * *

Ginny, Meg, and Jesse spent the last three days before classes started lounging around the school grounds, in front of the lake. Sleepily hoping that this year would be easy; they knew it wouldn't be, not with their NEWTs next year. Teachers would pile on the work, preparing the students for what was to come.

The day classes were to begin, Ginny woke early to go on an attempted jog. She had spent the summer jogging per request of her mother, now it was just an annoying habit that Ginny strangely enjoyed. Careful not to wake her dorm mates, Ginny slipped into a pair of short running shorts that had the word "Juicy" printed across her butt. Slipping on a sports bra and a plain white tee-shirt and lacing her white sneakers, Ginny headed down the stairs to the Common Room, pulling her glossy red curls back in a simple pony-tail. She was holding a green something that Fred had bought her called an iPod. She loved it. Over the summer Fred and her had become closer, which was odd since she rarely saw him.

Ginny crossed the Common Room, ignoring any early risers and pushed the portrait door open. She took her time walking down the Grand Staircase, it was 7 o'clock in the morning, she had plenty of time to jog and take a shower to get ready for classes before breakfast started at 9. When Ginny got to the Entrance Hall she pushed the main heavy oak doors open, releasing a burst of cool morning air into Ginny's face. She smiled and set off down the slopes towards the shining mass of water.

The rock and sand beach made Ginny have to work harder to run as far as she wanted. But part way around the lake she began aware that she wasn't the only one out for a jog. At first she didn't notice anything due to the sound blasting from her ear phones. Ginny glanced behind her and sighed she knew that blond hair. She pushed herself to stay ahead of Draco but he had longer legs, so he passed her in a matter of minutes. Ginny watched him jog by her, noticing the fact that he had no shirt on. _Oh, jeez…_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

Ginny started laughing, not realizing that she even owned that song. _That's ironic. _She was still laughing when she ran smack into Draco who had stopped running. Ginny squeaked as she was going to fall, Draco's first instinct was to grab her. Ginny tensed when Draco's arm encircled her waist, holding her up and against his bare, muscular chest. "Can't stand on your own two feet can you?" He asked. Ginny gave him a look and Draco let go. Ginny was sent to the ground, landing on her butt. She glared up at Draco, "Why did you let go?!"

Draco smirked and bent down so he was level with Ginny's face. "What, you didn't want me to? You like my touch?" Ginny just rolled her eyes. Draco stood up and started to jog away again when he called over his shoulder. "You might want to get up, wouldn't want to get your 'Juicy' ass wet." Just as he said that a wave splashed up onto the shore. Ginny screamed and attempted to jump up and move, but she wasn't in time, the water soaked her sneakers. Ginny glared at Draco's back when she heard him laughing. "Piss off!" She yelled at him. He just turned and saluted her, continuing to run.

Ginny sighed and trudged back to the castle to get cleaned up, thinking about how a certain Slytherin could mess with her head so much. _Stupid git._

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I know it wasn't that long, but there will be even more Draco/Ginny such in the next chapter. I'm just setting the scene. Read and Review! Even if flames, I'd love to hear your input. **


	2. Chapter 2 Learning To Fall

**Won't You Pretend; Pretend To Love Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: A bet, a dare, and a truce will have some Hogwarts students spinning. "Wanna do something that will really piss him off?…" Draco's voice tickled Ginny's ear again. All she could do was nod. Not the best summary, but the story is good. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I made up, the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling & Company.**

A beautiful blue song bird perched itself on the rough stone ledge directly outside the Transfiguration classroom that Ginny now sat in. A shimmering beam of afternoon sunlight shone through the floor-to-ceiling glass window. Bored she blew a piece of her bangs up and out of her eyes. It was two weeks into the school year and so far Ginny had no more "encounters" with Malfoy. Professor McGonagall was lecturing a 6th year Ravenclaw about how using an animal spell on another would make a bad outcome, just like it did. Another 6th year, this one a girl sat crying, her head buried in her arms. Her entire body was black with a white stripe going down the center of her back. A skunk's tail and ears produced from her head and butt.

None of this affected Ginny; she merely sighed and lifted her head off of her arms. She looked up at her Professor who was shaking her head at the boy. "Miss Falmon you may proceed to the Hospitable Wing to see Madame Pomfrey." McGonagall and stepped up onto the raised sort-of-stage that was at the front of the classroom standing in front of a chalk board. "Now, I'm aware that the _Bestiaae_ spell has a certain pull, a certain urge to perform it on another student…" She glared at the Ravenclaw, "but for goodness sake, don't! I want you all to continue practicing on the mouse in front of you. Transform it into a rabbit."

Ginny looked at the small brown bunny that had settled itself exactly where her mouse should have been. "Change it back." The classroom took on an unnatural silence.

Ginny jumped, nearly falling out of her seat. She hadn't heard her teacher come up behind her. Ginny fumbled for her wand, holding it just about the bunny she murmured the incantation just loud enough for her teacher to hear and concentrated, picturing a mouse. Ginny closed her eyes; she only opened them when the class gasped. Looking at her bunny, she found, just as she suspected, a small brown mouse. Ginny looked up at her teacher a smirk on her face, but Professor McGonagall was already standing at the front of the class. "Keep going, I see only mice no rabbits." Ginny sighed and put her head down again.

The rest of the block went just like that, students laughing and attempting to transform their mice. Ginny spent the time trying to help Jesse transform her mouse. By the end of class Ginny was the only one who could transform her mouse. Ginny packed up her things, saying goodbye to Jesse she headed out of the classroom.

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny turned around when she heard McGonagall. She walked up to her teacher's desk, trying to think of anything she had done wrong. "Ginny--" McGonagall stopped, watching the last student leaving. "You are very talented witch, but you seem bored." Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but 

McGonagall held up her hand. "Let me finish. You master the spells in only a matter of minutes, which is rare. Now I have been thinking, perhaps you might consider moving up into my advanced class? I know you would be missing a lot of spells, but I feel that you can master them on your own. You don't have to accept, but it is your choice."

Ginny leaned back on her heels. "That'd be…" She laughed, "That'd be amazing." Ginny smiled. Professor McGonagall clapped her hands together and then began scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. Ginny stood awkwardly next to her teacher.

Just as Ginny was about to say something, McGonagall handed her the parchment. It was a list of the spells she needed to learn with an explanation next to it. "Now you are going to be late to your next class so I'll have to write you a note, but what do you have 5th Block?" Ginny thought for a second, "Uh--Nothing."

"My advanced class meets here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday during 5th Block. Come tomorrow. You won't have this class anymore; this will be your free block. Welcome to the class." McGonagall handed Ginny her pass. Ginny knew that that was her queue to leave. "Thank you, Professor!" She dashed out of the room and headed down the hallway she rounded the corner.

"Easy!" A male's voice exclaimed. Ginny smashed into a hard body. _Why does this always happen to me?! _ Ginny felt an arm wrap around her waist again, supporting her. She looked up and into steely-grey eyes. "You have issues girl." Draco said.

"Are you stalking me?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to the left slightly. Ginny was only kidding. Draco smirked and with a dead serious voice he murmured in her ear, "Yes, Weaselette. I can't stop thinking about you!" He pushed Ginny up against the wall gently, Ginny gasped softly. "Awe, too bad you get nervous so easy." Draco smirked, "It's no fun…"

Draco let go of Ginny, she sank a bit having lost her support. _Stop doing that! _She wanted to scream it at him, but instead she bit her lip. Her eyes flashed dangerously. Ginny looked into Draco's eyes, wanting to have some fun; Ginny reached around his waist. "But I could be…" She smirked in mock flirtatious, Draco raised an eyebrow. Ginny's hand brushed a piece of paper, her eyebrows knitted together. "What's this?" She snatched it and spun around.

"My schedule." Draco answered for once not with a sneer. Ginny's eyes wandered over it, before she handed it back. They stopped on 5th Block. "You have got to be kidding! You have Advance Transfiguration too?" Ginny pushed his hand away, with the schedule in his fist. Draco looked at her, "You really do have issues Weasley." Ginny just glared at him, gathering her fallen bag and pass she walked away.

* * *

Ginny glared at her potion, next block she had her first Advanced Transfiguration… With Malfoy. Jake looked at her, "What's wrong?" Ginny ignored him and threw in some beetle eyes, the potion sizzled. "Gin?" Ginny again ignored him and filled a beaker with an ugly pink potion and then she shoved smashed spider legs into it. She stood up to get more beetle eyes when Jake grabbed her arm and said, "Ginny! What is it?" Ginny spun around, her arm smashing the beaker. The now even uglier pink potion dumped over into the flames, Ginny gasped. "Shit!"

Smoke began to billow from the potion in the caldron, the flames beneath it now green. Professor Snape appeared behind the two of them. "What is going on here?" He snarled. "I--" Ginny began. A loud explosion cut off anything else she said. The caldron, the potion, and the pink potion all exploded, spraying the smooth desk top and the chairs. A moment later the mess began to burn through the wood. Snape whipped out his wand and with a single wave he cleaned up the mess. His black eyes burned. "Detention Weasley!"

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. She sat down, she had gotten detentions but never for anything like this. She faced forward for the rest of the class. Everyone else bottled up parts of their potions, Ginny and Jake left without handing anything in. "Jake--I'm sorry." Ginny said when they got out of the dungeon.

Jake shrugged. "No big deal." Jake ruffled Ginny's hair with a grin. "Have fun in your Advanced class."

"Evil!" Ginny called over her shoulder as the two separated and headed up the Grand Staircase to the second floor towards her new class. "Ginny?" Ginny turned around to see Hermione and Harry heading towards her. "Where are you going?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, ignoring Harry. "My new class, I got moved up to Advanced Transfiguration." She said this with a big grin. "That's great!" Hermione hugged Ginny, walking arm-in-arm with Ginny to the class. Harry was left to follow behind them.

"Always following Weaselette, eh Potter?" Draco's drawl sounded from the left of them. Ginny turned to look at Draco. "Managed to get in her pants yet?" Ginny glared at him.

Harry started forward as he reached for his wand. Ginny and Hermione grabbed Harry. "No!" Hermione snapped. "Just ignore him Harry; he's not worth it."

The four walked into the room, Ginny pushed past Draco glaring at him. Professor McGonagall wasn't there so Draco settled himself behind one of the desks in the back of the room. Ginny sat in the one behind Hermione and Harry, two in front of Draco. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard a thump. Draco's polished shoes were settled on the desk and he was leaning back in his chair, hands locked behind his head. His eyes closed, Ginny rolled her own but didn't look away. "Like what you see Weaselette?" Ginny blinked, not comprehending. "Wha--?" Draco took his feet off the desk and leaned forward. "Do you like what you see?" He sneered.

"All I see is a sick, twisted Ferret." Ginny snapped back, "But that is just my opinion." Draco made a hissing noise at her, pretending to be a cat. "Snippy, snippy. Someone isn't in a playful mood." Ginny rolled her eyes for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. Hermione was fidgeting nervously, wringing her hands. "Calm down 'Mione." Harry said to Hermione. "McGonagall will be here soon, then you can talk to her about that detention."

Ginny sighed and finally took the time to look around the room. She was surprised to see that it was a small class: Harry, Hermione, Draco, two Ravenclaws she didn't know, and herself. Professor McGonagall strolled into the room, her emerald green robe whipped around the corner. Hermione was out of her seat in a second. Ginny rolled her eyes, she loved Hermione to death, but sometimes she was _way_ into school. Behind her, Ginny heard Draco snort and for a moment she couldn't help agreeing.

A few minutes later, Hermione sat down, looking very pleased with herself. "You get out of it?" Hermione nodded. "Sure did!" Ginny just smiled and turned to McGonagall.

"Today we will be working on a spell to transform ordinary colors into strange designs, sparkles, and/or its original color." Professor McGonagall revealed various wand movements in the air, and pointed it at a bunny that looked almost exactly like the bunny Ginny had transformed the day before. A moment later, the bunny was no longer brown but a exotic green and orange blend. The class clapped, eager to begin the lesson. "The incantation you need is on the board." McGonagall pointed to a curvy-handwriting word: _vexillumi_. "Please begin, use the cloth in front of you."

The class pulled out their wands and set to work. Ginny grabbed her own beat up wand, which she referred to as 'broken in'. Ginny opened her mouth to say the incantation when she stopped. _Why is the class so quiet?_ She wondered, yet when she looked at Hermione she was moving her wand. The next moment her gray cloth was a vivid pink. Ginny squeaked very quietly so no one heard her.

"You need to do nonverbal spells in this class." Draco's drawl sounded from behind Ginny. Professor McGonagall came over, "He's right. Concentrate, and then picture what you want to happen, and then say the incantation in your mind." Then she left.

"Yea, thanks for the help." Ginny muttered sarcastically. Ginny picked up her wand again and cleared her mind, concentrating only on her gray cloth. Picturing it turning a brilliant green, Ginny waved her wand.

Nothing happened.

Behind her Ginny heard a snort. Ginny narrowed her eyes and turned ever so slowly to glare at Draco. Draco looked at her; he had his feet up on the other chair next to him. He dropped his feet to the floor and leaned forward, holding his cloth up under his chin. Draco tilted his head to the side, "What do you think?" He was referring to the cloth he was holding it had gone from the ugly gray to a beautiful green and silver laced cloth. Ginny, if possible narrowed her eyes even more; then she spun around, determined to change her cloth.

* * *

By the end of the block all Ginny had managed to do was curse her cloth, to her is was now a 'stupid, dumb-ass piece of shit'. Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it'll get easier." Ginny ignored him and began packing her things up. Since it was the last class for her, Ginny slipped her iPod in and began flipping through the songs. She stopped on **Learning to Fall** by Boys Like Girls.

The song began blasting through the earphones. Ginny sighed and grabbed her bag. She started to leave the classroom.

_Today is the day  
The worst day of my life  
You're so content it hurts me  
I don't know why_

Ginny past Draco on the stairs, he was leaning against the wall with a young Ravenclaw girl. He had one hand next to the girl's face; the other was twirling a piece of her hair. The girl was giggling and Draco had a smirk on his face. Ginny glared at him as she past.

_The cost of misery  
Is at an all time high  
I keep it hidden  
Close to the surface in sight_

Ginny stalked down the Grand Staircase, pushing past a couple of second years. "Move." She snapped at them, not sure what had gotten her in such a bad mood.

_I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me_

Ginny made her way outside onto Hogwarts yard. She took a deep breath and headed to a hidden birch tree near Hagrid's Hut. She settled down to do her homework.

_Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?  
He doesn't catch you like I do  
And you don't know why  
You change your clothes and your hair  
But I can't change your mind  
Oh, I'm uninvited  
So unrequited now_

Ginny leaned against the tree, humming along with the song. She tapped her quill to the beat of the song.

_I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me_

As the words pounded into Ginny's mind, she set to work on her Potions, only to remember the fact that she had earned herself a detention in that class. She sighed.

_Words screaming in my head  
Why did you leave?  
And I can't stop dreaming  
Watching you and him_

_When it should have been  
It should have been me_

Ginny wrote the ingredients for the homework assignment from memory, not bothering to look them up. She already knew pretty much all of her potions. To her, it was like cooking.

_Today is the day  
The worst day of my life_

Ginny closed her eyes for a minute. She opened them and looked down at the Black Lake, the sunlight was jumping around on top of the water. It made her sleepy, she smiled.

_I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me_

A black boot tapped Ginny's tree, ripping her from her trance.

_Whoa (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)  
(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)  
Tell me that you know, it should have been me)  
Whoa (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)  
I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me  
Whoa (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)  
(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)  
Tell me that you know, it should have been me  
Whoa (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)  
I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me_

Ginny glared at him and ripped the headphones from her ears. "What?" Draco shrugged, "Nothing, I can be here. It's a free country." Ginny just looked back at her finished homework, pretending that she had more to do.

Draco sat down on the left side of Ginny's bag, almost directly next to her. "Aren't you afraid that your designer pants will get dirty?" Ginny snapped. Draco ignored her comment and looked at her Charms homework. "That's wrong." Ginny glared at him. "It doesn't repair damage; it creates damage that can be used any way, anywhere." Ginny looked at him, but Draco wasn't looking at her. Quickly Ginny scribbled it out and changed it.

"Hey! Malfoy! Get away from my girl!"

A familiar yell reached Draco's and Ginny's ears, both of them turned to see Harry storming towards them. Hermione was scampering after Harry and Ron; she had managed to grab Ron. But Ron stopped at those words and gave Hermione a confused look. Draco stood up and began at Harry, he really had no reason to fight, but what the hell! Why not?

Ginny stood up so fast; all of her things were in her bag a moment later. Surprisingly her short legs brought her up to Harry's face faster than Draco's longer ones. "'Your girl'!?" Ginny shrieked. "Oh, no, no, no! I'm not anyone's girl and if I was, it would especially NOT be yours!" Ginny glared at him. "You, dumped 'your girl' last year, 'member?" Ginny used her fingers as air quotes. "And for that, I thank you." Harry stared at her. "Oh yes, thank you, because you are an insufferable, stupid, moron of a man!" With a satisfied smirk, Ginny pushed past him and stalked up the hill towards the Gryffindor Tower.

**A/N: Well there you go! I hope you like it. Read and Review please! Oh, just so you know the song is Learning To Fall by Boys Like Girls. Love them!! I'll probably put a song in most of the chapters when I see fit and if you don't like the songs I'm sorry. Don't read them, but then you will miss the point. If you have something you want to see or a request of a song you can tell me and I'll try to fit it in. But I have a couple of things up my sleeve. And--(Sniffs air)--I think I smell a bet in the air. p**


	3. Chapter 3 Ghoulsbreath

**Won't You Pretend; Pretend To Love Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: A bet, a dare, and a truce will have some Hogwarts students spinning. "Wanna do something that will really piss him off?…" Draco's voice tickled Ginny's ear again. All she could do was nod. Not the best summary, but the story is good. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I made up, the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling & Company.**

* * *

Every day the warm weather was turning cooler and soon October rolled into Hogwarts. After her outburst, Ginny spent the next week avoiding Harry and Ron. This feat proved to be harder than she thought. Harry was _always_ around, throwing her looks, both jealous (when she talked to other guys) and flirtatious (when she was by herself). Apparently Harry thought that Ginny would fall head-over-heels for him again… Fat chance. To add to her misery, she still couldn't perform any nonverbal spells. Something Draco was quick to point out.

"You pretty much suck at nonverbal magic." Draco said after Ginny's eighth attempt to change the color of her bunny. Ginny just glared at him, she now sat one table in front of him. So now it was impossible to ignore him.

"You pretty much suck at life." Ginny snapped over her shoulder. Draco only grinned and noticed Harry looked at Ginny and him with an annoyed look. "Potter's looking at you again." Ginny only shrugged and didn't look at Harry or Draco. Ginny glared at the bunny. _I hate you. _She told it mentally. The bunny as if mocking her, looked at her and nibbled at her wand. Ginny sighed and leaned back, putting her back against Draco's table. She put her head down on Draco's desk and closed her eyes, her fiery hair--normally curly but today was straight--splayed out around her head.

Draco looked at her, one eyebrow raised. He glanced up for a moment and saw Harry; Harry's face was turning almost as red as Ginny's hair. Draco only smirked at Harry. Draco looked down again in time to see Ginny's eyes flicker open; he stared into a pool of amethyst and ruby while Ginny stared into orbs of mercury. Draco was the first to break the stare, he leaned back and said, "You aren't concentrated enough. You let yourself get--" The bell tower chimed the end of class before Draco could finish.

"Alright class, have a good weekend. See you at the dinner tonight." Professor McGonagall smiled a strange knowing look. The class also gave her a look that plainly said, 'What's happening at dinner?' But McGonagall didn't say anything more about it. "Miss Weasley, could I have a word please?"

Ginny looked at Draco, silently asking if she did something wrong. Draco merely shrugged and picked up his bag. For the first time Draco waved to her, "See you later." Ginny smiled brightly at him, he just rolled his eyes in a joking manner.

Ginny liked this new side of Draco, which was weird because she never liked _anything_ about him. Ginny was daydreaming as she walked up to McGonagall's desk. "Ginny? How are those spells I gave you going?" McGonagall asked.

Ginny smiled, "Good, except I have to speak them. I can't for the life of me do anything with nonverbal magic!"

"I noticed." Professor McGonagall answered indifferently. Ginny winced, was it that obvious? McGonagall continued, "That is why I have set up a tutor for you. He has already agreed to it, he's the best in the class." Ginny nodded, she couldn't say anything. Everything was decided. McGonagall handed Ginny a piece of parchment with a name scribbled on it. Ginny tucked it into her bag without even looking. "You might want to hurry; you'll be late for supper."

Ginny walked out of the classroom, book bag slung over her shoulder. _I've never had a tutor before! This is gonna suck…_ Ginny dashed all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, all eight flights. Breathing heavily she dashed past Jesse and Meg who were waiting outside the portrait hole. "Hang on." Ginny ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories and dropped her bag on her bed, shedding her robe, Ginny raced back down the stairs. Meg looked at Ginny, "We thought you had already gone down to supper and left us!" Ginny could only shake her head, bending over she steadied her breathing. Jesse led the way out of the portrait tunnel and creating the formation that the girls had always walked in since they met each other; Ginny was slightly one step ahead of the other two. The three girls walked through the open Great Hall doors laughing. "We have sooo many problems!" Jesse laughed and left to sit with Jake at the Ravenclaw table. Meg and Ginny continued to where Derek was sitting. Meg kissed Derek and slipped into a conversation with him. Ginny gave them their privacy and turned to Colin Griman a 5th year Gryffindor and Kate Flar another 5th year and began discussing the new Weird Sisters song just as Professor Dumbledore walked up to a golden stand at the front of the Hall. Ginny looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at her. Ginny smiled at him, Draco merely nodded back to her then he looked at Dumbledore again. Pansy Parkinson glared at Ginny but Ginny didn't notice. She was busy thinking, _it would be fun to be friends with Draco, then maybe Ron, Harry, and Hermione would realize he isn't bad. _Ginny had no idea why she was thinking this, but it was true.

"Good evening students!" Dumbledore's booming voice hushed the room. "Now before I let you get to the wonderful meal planned for you tonight, let me tell you some exciting news!" The Hall immediately broke into a loud murmur. Dumbledore continued over the noise. "Now, as most of you know Hogwarts hasn't had a good dance since the Yull Ball. So the teachers and I have decided that it is time to create a new tradition: an annual Halloween Bash!" Ginny and Jesse grabbed each other and squealed gleefully, they weren't the only ones. A lot of other girls were talking very loudly and cheering. The men around the room's eyes grew huge and they all had looks of horror on plastered on their faces when they realized that they would have to go asking for dates.

"Now this is a costume party so be creative. It will be on Halloween night from 5 to midnight. Dates are a good idea since there will be a contest as to who's costumes match better and are the most creative. Unfortunately only 5th years and above are allowed to attend. Younger students, I'm sorry. Hope to see you there!" Dumbledore finished and sat down. The long House tables filled with food a second later. The rest of the meal was a flurry of excitement and laughter.

* * *

When Meg, Derek, and Ginny had finished eating they stood up and headed out the doors, but they weren't the only ones. About half the school was leaving the room too and filling into the Entrance Hall; including four certain Slytherins.

"Who are you going to take to the Bash?" Blaise Zambini asked Draco as the two left the Great Hall, flanked by two large 7th years: Crabbe and Goyle. Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I could pick any girl in this school and they would be _dying _to go with me."

Blaise laughed and said, "No they wouldn't!" Draco raised his thin eyebrows. "Oh really? Wanna bet?" Blaise grinned, "Actually my friend, I would. I pick the girl; loser has to dance with McGonagall. You _have_ to kiss your date." Draco held up his hand. "Fine, _but_ you have to bring a date as well. And _I_ get to pick the very unlucky girl." Blaise gave Draco a punch in the arm, the two of them grinned and paused to survey the girls leaving the Hall.

Draco already knew who he was going to choose, but he waited for the Gryffindor to pass. Hermione scampered past following Lavender and Parvati--an unusual event. "Hermione 'Know-It-All' Granger." Draco decided. Blaise nodded then stopped, watching the doors. Ginny walked by talking with Derek and Meg, she laughed. Blaise grinned. "Alright, I got it: the very-much unattainable, tough, it-takes-a-lot-to-please-me Weaselette." Blaise nodded in Ginny direction. Draco watched Ginny walk up the stairs a glint in his eyes. "Deal."

* * *

Ginny left the Great Hall with Derek and Meg. "Now really Derek, I'm being serious. You would make a great Prince Charming!" Meg insisted. Derek looked pleadingly at Ginny, Ginny just nodded. "I'm with Meg , Prince Charming is a _very_ good idea for Derek." She smirked and laughed.

Reaching the stairs the three began to make their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. A strange feeling came over Ginny when she got to the fourth step; it felt like someone was watching her. Looking over her shoulder, Ginny saw Draco watching her. Their eyes locked and he said something to Blaise who was standing next to him. People began to jostle Ginny, causing her to break eye contact with Draco and continue up the stairs.

It wasn't until Ginny was lying in bed after her shower did she reach over and dig into her bag for the small piece of parchment Professor McGonagall gave her did Ginny freeze; Ginny read the name multiple times before she placed it on the nightstand next to her comfy Gryffindor red four-poster. _The best student in the class is Draco! _Ginny sat there and thought back to the classroom. Every time she had looked behind her, Draco had completed the task already. _Oh dear…_

* * *

Ginny woke that next morning late. It was already 11:30 rolling out of bed she saw that a lot of her dorm-mates weren't up either. Ginny sat on the floor and stretched. Realizing that she had been neglecting her morning exercise, Ginny sighed. She crawled over to her trunk and rummaged through it to find a pair of running shorts, her sports bra, and a tank top. After changing into her running outfit, Ginny laced up her sneakers and tied back her hair she went to brush her teeth and wash her face.

Ginny trotted down to the Black Lake again, preparing to run she flipped through her iPod again, then took off at an easy jog. It wasn't long until Ginny realized once again that she was being followed. Ginny turned her head to see behind. Ginny sighed and glanced forward again. Draco was running a couple of yards behind her. Her thoughts suddenly flew back to last night's dinner and when she caught him looking at her. He hadn't done anything to hide the fact that their eyes met. Ginny continued running not paying attention, lost in her thoughts. Suddenly Ginny felt water splattering up on the back of her legs, she looked down. The sand beneath her had turned from the soft, dry dusting to a wet, sloppy mush. Wrinkling her nose, Ginny started back towards the dry sand.

"You can't even run straight?" A familiar drawl asked from further up the beach. Ginny turned her blushing face to look at Draco, he was spread out on the beach. His arms locked behind his head, his crumpled brown T-shirt was half buried in the sand next to him.

Ginny watched him carefully. Draco yawned and patted the sand next to him. "Come sit with me, pet." Ginny raised her eyebrows but obeyed. "Are you having issues with Potty?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence.

Ginny sighed and flopped backwards onto the sand with a sigh. "Not problems exactly. You know this whole Halloween Bash right?" Draco nodded, leaning back again and turning his head so he was looking directly into Ginny's eyes. Ginny paused for a moment, staring into his eyes before stuttering out: "W-well, I know tha-that he is gonna keep asking m-me until I agree." She glanced away, mentally scolding herself.

Draco seemingly didn't notice her stutter. _Maybe he is use to girls acting like that around him._ Ginny thought. "Go with someone else." Draco said simply. "But I know what you mean."

Ginny looked back at him. "In case you didn't notice I don't really have guys lining up to ask me to the Bash." Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes you do, but you have your head too far up in the clouds to notice." Draco answered lazily. Ginny blushed. "Not true." Draco rolled his eyes and looked towards the edge of the lake. Harry was standing there fuming. Draco snickered. Ginny followed his eyes and sighed. Then she twiddled her fingers at Harry. Harry--if it was possible--got even madder. Draco smirked, "You are an evil girl. I like that." Ginny blushed again.

"So, uh, about Transfiguration," Ginny murmured. Draco nodded. "When do you think we could practice?" Draco shrugged and Ginny sighed.

"Tonight at 7, meet me in the library. I'll find you." And with that, Draco stood turning and grabbed both of Ginny's hands and tugged her to her feet. It obviously it was easy for him to lift her. When Ginny was stable he waved goodbye and trotted off down the lakeside again. Harry stomped over to Ginny.

"Ginny?! What the hell? I thought _we _were gonna have something again?"

Ginny looked Harry in the eye and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry blinked. "You look as dumb as you are." Ginny smirked and walked around him, heading back to the castle.

* * *

At 6:45 Ginny headed out of the Common Room, she had changed into a red, long-sleeved, low-neck shirt with the buttons part-way unbuttoned with a cream undershirt and a pair of jeans. It was starting to get chilly in the castle. With her bookbag on one shoulder Ginny headed towards the library. She made it there at 6:55.

Ginny sat down at one of the tables near the windows to wait. She didn't have to wait long when she felt hands on the chair behind her. "Hello there, pet." Draco said coming to sit across from her.

"What's with the 'pet'?"

"What's with the attitude?" Draco retorted. Ginny sat back and smiled. "Alright. Teach me, boy."

Draco rolled his eyes but obeyed. They spent the next three hours practicing until they were the only ones in the library. "Won't we get in trouble?" Ginny asked as even the Librarian Irma Pince left. Draco laughed.

"Nervous? I'm Head Boy, basically I can do whatever I want."

"Well I can't do this so, I give up." Ginny folded her arms on the table and let her head drop. She heard Draco get up, but didn't lift her head. Suddenly warm, strong hands lighted upon her shoulders, rubbing them. Ginny jumped, instinctively pulling away. "Chill Weasley! It's just a massage. I'm not going to hurt you, and if I do… You can hit me." Draco muttered in an almost nice voice. "Now try again."

As Draco's hands moved down her back, Ginny made an attempt to focus. _He has very nice hands. _Ginny thought with a smile. _Snap out of it! _ Her mind shrieked. Quickly Ginny cleared her mind, she thought the spell they had been working on in class and pointed her wand at the piece of cloth Draco had probably stolen from class yesterday. Ginny closed her eyes, hoping it worked. Draco's hands stopped their job and retreated to Ginny's disappointment. She opened her eyes and looked down at her cloth, it had started smoking.

"Ginny…" Draco said slowly. "What did you do?"

Ginny shook her head, "I tried to change the color of it. Not set it on fire!" She whined in defeat. Meanwhile the cloth started shaking, the smoke billowing fast and a darker black.

Draco quickly grabbed his stuff, adding Ginny's to the pile. Then he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her away from the table. Ten seconds later Ginny and Draco were seated on the stone floor behind one of the immense bookcases. About four feet away, there was a loud bang from the table they had been sitting at moments before. Ginny squeaked and covered her face. "I'm really sorry Draco!"

A low sound--sounds almost exactly like a snort--came from the direction Draco was. Ginny looked at him. Draco had a goofy grin on his face. Then he did the unexpected: he started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ginny snapped. Draco continued laughing. It was a nice sound, low but cheerful. Ginny had never heard it before. But it pissed her off. "Stop it!" Draco laughed harder, rolling onto his side. Ginny felt a tug at the corner of her mouth. A smile broke free onto her mouth. Watching Draco made her laugh. Soon the two were laughing together.

After a few minutes of laughter, Draco stood up and dusted himself off, and then he turned to Ginny. His goofy grin still on his face, Draco held out both of his hands to her, Ginny slipped hers into his. For the second time that day, Draco pulled Ginny to her feet.

"I think that's enough for tonight, Sparks." Draco told her as he bent down to retrieve their bags. The large clock tower struck 10:30. "I have to get back!" Ginny exclaimed. "I don't have time for another detention." Draco laughed and shrugged both bags over his shoulder.

"How about this, I'll walk you to Gryffindor Tower so that way you don't get in trouble." The two headed out of the library in silence. Halfway up the third flight of stairs Ginny's thoughts suddenly flew back to what had happened earlier that day. "You know Harry asked me to the Bash twice already today."

Draco laughed, "Wow that moron doesn't give up does he?" Ginny shook her head with a sigh. "Tell him you are already going with someone." This laughing thing was becoming easier for him.

"Harry will want to know with whom." Ginny sighed again.

"Tell him it's a she!" Draco grinned and waggled his eyebrows. Ginny laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder. "Alright, alright." Draco smirked, "Tell him--oh this will definitely piss him off--tell him its me."

Ginny stopped walking. Draco nearly walked into her, he placed his hands on her hips to stop. She turned around. "Really?" Draco shrugged. "You know that that would mean that you just asked me to the Bash, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "No, really? Damn should have paid attention more."

Ginny smiled, ''Now we have to figure out what we are going to wear and we only have two weeks. There is only one visit to Hogsmeade in that time…" She continued. "So we will have to meet to plan this."

"Oh joy!" Draco said with mock cheerfulness. "Ah, it will get me out of a torturing night with Pansy." He shuddered and Ginny laughed. They continued up the stairs, they didn't say much until they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady who was sleeping peacefully.

Draco handed Ginny her bag. "Thanks. So we should probably work on my nonverbal skills again before class." Draco looked at her and smirked, "You mean your lack of nonverbal skills?" Ginny smiled and continued, "So maybe tomorrow outside? It's suppose to be nice."

Draco nodded, "Sure. Meet me in the courtyard at 10 tomorrow morning." Waving goodnight, Draco slipped back down the stairs towards the dungeon. Ginny tapped the Fat Lady's portrait frame. She woke with a start.

"Wha-what? Where's the fire?!" She gasped. Ginny giggled. "Sorry to wake up but--"

"You are out late." The Fat Lady interrupted disdainfully Ginny glared at her.

"On second thought, I'm not sorry! Now Ghoulsbreath." The portrait swung forward. Ginny climbed through, and then stopped abruptly. Harry was standing in the middle of the Common Room, Ron stood next to him. Hermione glared at both of them.

"Hermione! You can't go to the Bash with Zambini!" Ron growled, his ears the color of his hair.

"Yes. I. Can!" Hermione snapped back. Ginny walked up to them and interjected. "I think it is great that Hermione is going with Blaise." Hermione smiled gratefully at her. "And I think it is great that you and Harry are going together." Hermione smiled again.

"Excuse me?"

"Yea Gin, Harry just told us." Ron grinned.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Oh, no, no, no." Hermione and Ron looked confused, Harry looked sick. "_Harry_ may think we are going together, but we aren't. We never were!" Ginny snarled. "_I _am going with Draco Malfoy, not _Harry_!"

Both Harry and Ron began to change colors from anger. Hermione clapped her hands cheerfully, seeming to forget that for seven years Malfoy called her Mudblood. "That's great! Now we can get ready together and meet our _Slytherin_ dates." Ginny grinned at Hermione who grinned just as bright back. The two girls headed up to their dorm while Harry and Ron stared after them, mouths open. The girls laughed quietly together. "Night." Ginny said to Hermione when they separated.

After a hot shower and drying her hair magically, Ginny curled up in her bed, a smile on her face. _Maybe Draco and I could be friends. _ Ginny thought. She fell asleep thinking that, an even bigger smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo sorry this took so long I left for vacation and **_**just **_**got back! Thank you for being so patient. I tried to make this one good with lots of Draco/Ginny I hope you like it!**

**Bad news is that I am leaving for another vacation and won't be back until the 19****th**** of August so after that I will try really hard to get the next chapter up!**

**Thank you for aaallll the reviews, they make my day! **


	4. Chapter 4 Make Me Believe

**Won't You Pretend; Pretend To Love Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: A bet, a dare, and a truce will have some Hogwarts students spinning. "Wanna do something that will really piss him off?…" Draco's voice tickled Ginny's ear again. All she could do was nod. Not the best summary, but the story is good. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I made up, the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling & Company.**

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were spread out on the floor of the Head Girl's room. They had been there for three hours disusing what they would wear for the Bash. So far they had come up with the fact that a pale peach color would work best with both of their skin colors.

"Okay, we've gotten absolutely _no_ where!" Hermione sighed and rolled onto her back. "So let's think--actually no! Tell me about you and Draaaaco." Hermione grinned slyly.

"I don't know, he's acting all nice all of a sudden. I mean it's nice and all but--Ooh, how about Sir Lancelot and Lady Guinevere?"

"I like it! Maybe he likes you? Like, like likes you." Hermione suggested carefully.

Ginny glared at her, "Are you high?" She snapped. "He probably wants me to sleep with him. Besides, what's you excuse with Blaisey?"

Hermione blushed and Ginny gasped. "Is it dirty?" Ginny joked. Hermione laughed, "No we have Potions together and Snape assigned us as partners. I think Snape thought it would be a punishment… But we just started talking and well… He asked me and Ron was really making me mad--"

"Why don't you just tell the sod to piss off?"

"--So I said yes! And now we are going." Hermione finished with a smile, "I'll be Elizabeth Bennet and Blaise the infamous Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice!" Ginny laughed, "Brilliant!"

"I'm going to go tell Blaise about my idea and how he has no say in the matter." Hermione waved and walked out of her room. "I think Draco is in his room if you wanna talk to him." She called over her shoulder.

Ginny followed her out of the room but turned right and walked over to the only other door besides the portal exit. She knocked.

"Come on in." Draco's voice sounded from inside. Ginny pushed the door open. Draco had a book open on his lap as he lay against his pillows. Ginny looked around the room. The bed curtains and window curtains were made of black silk. The silk comforter was also black with silver silk pillows. Silver Cloth ties held the curtains to the dark wood that created the windows and the Full size bed. It matched the dark floor, desk, and dresser that stood in each corner of the large room. A long matching bookcase took up half a wall and was filled from top to bottom with leather bound volumes. A door matching the 

one Ginny had just come through was open to her left. She noticed a dark green tile floor with a wide mirror over a creamy white tile counter with the reflection of a large cream colored bathtub. A matching shower with a glass door stood in the corner.

Draco closed the book; he had no shirt on, but blue jeans and a pair of white socks. "Hey Ginny, what's up?" Draco patted the bed next to him.

Ginny flopped down on the bed, turning to face him while crossing her legs Indian-style. "So me and Hermione were thinking about what we would wear to the Bash." Ginny wasn't looking at Draco, but inspecting her nails. "So I was thinking that I could be Lady Guinevere and you could be Sir Lancelot. You know, from--"

"King Arthur, yea I know." Draco interrupted. "Sounds good. We can buy the outfits in Hogsmeade tomorrow." Ginny nodded, but suddenly thoughts of her money issues filled her mind. It must have shown on her face because Draco added. "My treat."

* * *

The next morning, Draco stood outside Hogwarts main doors in the courtyard. He was dressed in a warm brown leather jacket, underneath was a blue and white striped collared polo, blue jeans, and brown boots. He also had on matching brown gloves. Today Draco had gelled his blond hair back so it wouldn't fall into his eyes, but was sort of spiky but not completely. Overall he looked good as he looked around for Ginny. Blaise winked at him as he and Hermione walked by together and, for the first time, Draco wondered if his best friend actually liked Granger.

A fiery mass of curly red hair broke through the crowd. Ginny was wearing a plain green form-fitting sweatshirt open slightly to reveal a cream white scarf wrapped around her neck with blue skinny jeans tucked into a pair of fur-lined boots that Draco noticed a lot of girls wore around school. **(A/N: Just to be clear, I love those boots. Who's with me? ) **To complete her outfit, Ginny wore a green and cream plaid cloth hat tilted slightly to the side.

Draco pushed off the wall to meet Ginny as she nearly ran past him. "Hey Gin." He grabbed her arm.

"Oh! There you are." Ginny smiled at him in a way that made Draco actually _want _to smile back. "Where do you want to go first?"

Draco shrugged and stuffed his fists into his pockets. "We could go get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Or we could go get our outfits then get the butterbeers?" The two of them started walking earning strange looks from passing students. A Malfoy and a Weasley getting along?

"The Bash is in four days, I think getting the outfits first would be better." Ginny answered. She turned down a narrow street with a pretty white and gold door at the end. Draco had to run to keep up with her. A full glass show window revealed fancy costumes with large, full skirts, long flowing cloaks, and shimmering tops. Ginny pushed open the door and walked in, leaving Draco to sigh and follow her into the warm building. As Draco closed the door behind himself, a young witch in bustling purple robes rounded the corner with a wide grin on her face. "Ginny! Hello, dear. How is your mother?" The woman wrapped Ginny in a hug.

Ginny laughed and hugged the woman back. "She's great, how's Millie?"

The two broke the embrace and began down an aisle. Draco followed behind, barely listening to the conversation. He watched as they seemed to walk through the ages as newer outfits turned to old-styled ones. He was focused on the outfits he nearly walked into Ginny who was the only one in the aisle besides himself. Draco looked around for the saleswoman.

"Missy left, she said we should start shopping." Ginny was fingering through the fabrics. "What do you think of this dress?" She pulled out a high-neck white dress. Draco winced, "You really want to know what I think?" Ginny nodded. "I think it's ugly and what the hell is with that high-neck? Do you find that attractive?" Draco stepped up to the dresses, nudging Ginny aside. A moment later Draco pulled out a beautiful, forest green, low V-neck, corset silk dress. It had long sleeves and a ribbon tie-up in the back. The ribbons were a shimmering gold that matched the embroidery along the corset, hem, neckline, and sleeves.

Ginny gaped at him. "It's amazing!" She breathed; Draco smiled glad it made her happy. "It's too much." Ginny said shaking her head, but her eyes gave her away. Draco had a weird feeling that this would probably be the fanciest thing she will have owned. Draco rolled his eyes and looked around for Missy who had the knack of showing up at all the right times.

"Ooh! What a great choice. You, sir, have excellent taste, Mister Malfoy!" Missy smiled cheerfully and gathered the silk in her arms.

Draco nodded a thanks and said, "Could you fit her for this and don't let her tell you its too much. I'll cover it." Missy nodded and scampered off with Ginny in tow. Ginny looked back and gave Draco a strange look before she was yanked around the corner.

Draco spent the rest of the time being fitted for his own outfit: a deep ruby red cloak with matching leggings, a cream long sleeve shirt that was tight at the wrists, and a gold tunic that fell half-way to his knees. He had added a fake-but-feels-and-looks-real sword and brown boots.

By the time Ginny came out of fitting, she was smiling widely and Draco had multiple packages in his arms: his outfit, his sword, his boots, and two unidentified bundles. "Ooh, what are those?" Ginny asked, reaching for the packages.

Draco let her take them as he said, "Your shoes and jewelry." Ginny suddenly let go of the packages, they slid back into Draco's arms.

Ginny shook her head, "I can't let you spend this much money on me! Draco it's just not--"

Draco's hand covered her mouth, "You shush. First off, yes you can. And second, it isn't my money. It's my dad's. So for all I care, I can do whatever the hell I want with it!"

Missy handed the packages to them, obviously not hearing what they had just been talking about. "Bye Ginny, tell your mum I said hi. Oh, you may want to keep this one." Missy winked at Ginny and nodded towards Draco. Ginny blushed and opened her mouth to deny, but Missy was gone as quickly as she came.

Draco shrugged. He knew he should have been bothered by the fact some woman had the nerve to believe that he, Draco fuckin Malfoy, would date Ginny bloody Weasley. But he wasn't. It was as simple as that. He wasn't embarrassed to be seen in public like other girls. It wouldn't bother him if the press was to swarm in and snap photos of him and the littlest of the Weasley clan. _Oh, bugger. _"Come on, let's go get those butterbeers." Draco suggested as he placed the packages in two shopping bags. He opened the door for Ginny and the two walked out.

* * *

Once in the Three Broomsticks, Ginny found a seat while Draco went to get them butterbeers. While Ginny sat in the corner with the bags she noticed the whispers and glances. _What? Why are they looking at me like that? _ Then she caught a hint of what the students were saying.

"I heard he knocked her up."

"Oh yea right! She's been trailing after that Slytherin since they first met!"

"Really? I heard that they had been dating for a while now. Since the start of the summer!"

Ginny's head was swimming, who were they talking about? _Me? Draco? _Ginny shook her head and suddenly became _extremely_ interested in a knot in the wooden table. She began tracing it, around, around, then it looped, and slid straight into the table. Ginny copied this pattern three more times before…

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as he sat down on the other side of the table and placed an open butterbeer in front of her. Ginny jumped, startled. "Oh, nothing." She avoided his confused look and took a huge sip from her drink.

The two of them talked about whatever came to mind until it was time to go back to school. As they walked back towards Hogwarts, Ginny noticed even more looks, she glanced at Draco. It was plain to Ginny as their eyes connected that Draco heard them, but his expression was of one who had dealt with this kind of publicity before. And he had, how many times had Ginny opened the Daily Prophet and saw Draco's picture, quotes from Lucius Malfoy?

Draco stopped at the bottom of the Grand Staircase and handed Ginny her bag. With a pout Ginny took the bag's handles. "I have to go meet Blaise, sorry." Draco smirked at her, "I think you are mature well enough to walk up there yourself. But you might wanna move fast, because it's Potter and Weasel and damn they look pissed." Draco turned and seemingly disappeared into the milling crowd.

"GINNY!"

"Thanks a lot." Ginny sighed and turned around to face the two red-faced men with an innocent smile Ginny asked, "Yes Ron?" While Ginny could ignore Ron, she easily ignore Harry. As she spoke Ginny's eyes flickered to the place Draco disappeared, and swore she could see a wisp of platinum blond hair.

Ron seemed to have issues forming complete sentences until he finally spat out, "What is this that I hear you are dating that--that insufferable git, Malfoy!" Ron's bellow echoed around the chamber, stopping 

students in their tracks to watch the classic Weasley tempers flare. Ginny calmly waited for Ron's voice to stop echoing.

"What rumors?" Ginny asked her voice sickeningly sweet. Just to make Ron even madder, Ginny batted her eyelashes at him. Ron growled, his face turning a funny purple color.

Harry and Ron glared at her and, in unison, spun on their heels and stomped away. Ginny twiddled her fingers at their backs and called after them, "Bye Ronniekins!" A few people snickered and the crowd dispersed once again. Ginny didn't move. She had acted calm, but her insides were reeling. _Ron is the git! He's getting all worked up over a rumor! _"He is so easy to piss off!" Ginny snapped to herself.

A sudden presence behind her made Ginny stop, her breath caught in her throat as strong arms wrapped around her waist. She got a feeling is wasn't the first time these arms had held her. "Wanna do something that will really piss him off?" Draco's voice tickled Ginny's ear again. All she could do was nod. "Then pretend to date me. I mean come on, he already thinks we are, let's just have some fun."

Ginny turned around to face Draco, an exact replica of the infamous Malfoy smirk plastered on her face. Draco smirked his smirk then suddenly let go of her. Ginny stumbled slightly; she wondered why her legs always seem to go weak when he touched her.

"See you tomorrow at breakfast then." Draco nodded to Ginny and this time melted for good into the crowd. As Ginny climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower the weight of what she agreed to fell onto her shoulders. _I'm dating, well sort of dating, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex-god. All this to get back at Ron? Or… _ Ginny refused to think about the 'or' part of her thoughts. Then another thought played at the edges of her mind: _How come Draco was so quick to suggest this?_

* * *

The rest of the night Ginny hid in the Common Room, trying to not be seen. Yet it seemed the harder she tried the more people found her.

"_Your_ dating Draco Malfoy?!"

"No way, but you're a Weasley and he's a--a Malfoy!" With that comment Ginny would roll her eyes and snap, "Thanks for that clarification."

"You and the Slytherin Prince? That won't last."

Ginny finally had enough and retired to her room for some peace and quiet. She was sourly sketching a cartoon on a piece of parchment when Hermione found her. She flopped down on the bed next to Ginny and leaned over to see what the cartoon was of. She started laughing when she realized it was a picture of Ron being hung upside down of a group of hungry alligators.

"OK, so I know you and Draco are dating--" Ginny groaned. "--Which is completely fine. But I figured I would read up on him a little." Ginny rolled her eyes, trust Hermione to read up on a guy. A _guy _ no less! Hermione took a breath and launched into her findings. "OK, so Draco is the Slytherin sex-god, as you know. _But_ he's never technically had a girlfriend. Mostly just friends with benefits, one night stands, that sort of thing. He's known for his many physical relationships, absolutely hates Pansy 

Parkinson, not that she would notice. Oh and he has a weird hate for peanut butter." Hermione shrugged at the last comment. Ginny leaned back against her pillow, _So he's a girlfriend virgin, just not a virgin. Then again, neither am I…_

"How did you learn all this?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled and tapped her ear. "Ah, right: gossip." Hermione smiled again and took Ginny's hand, "Everyone will just leave you guys alone soon enough, you just happen to be the most interesting thing since the announcement of the Halloween Bash. Don't worry about it." Hermione patted Ginny's hand and stood up.

Ginny sighed and said, "Merlin I hope you are right!"

* * *

Ginny woke to a beautiful Sunday morning. It was a warm day for October, so with a smile Ginny got up and brushed her teeth. She did her normal morning routine: hair: straightened and smooth, check. Makeup: black eyeliner and lip gloss, check. Outfit: a emerald green long-sleeve shirt with brown buttons halfway up the front with a camie showing underneath, a pair of skinny jeans and green and white flats, check. Ginny clipped the silver heart necklace her mother had bought her for her 15th birthday around her neck. Ginny's stomach growled, reminding her of what she was about to do at breakfast.

As Ginny stepped onto the ground floor of the Grand Staircase, a sudden bubbly/butterfly sensation erupted in her stomach. _ Oh God, Draco's in there, with Ron, and the rest of the school! _Suddenly Ginny couldn't move, she knew the school would stare. It was gossip, a favored thing at Hogwarts, and she was at the center of it. That was something she definitely didn't like. But another part of Ginny wanted to go, see Draco? Get back at Ron? No that was just an added bonus. _Wait, which was the added bonus again?_

Taking a deep breath, Ginny pushed open the heavy oak doors into the Great Hall. Just like she predicted students craned their necks to look at her. Ginny looked towards the Slytherin table, Draco had already stood up and began making his way towards her. Ginny headed towards him, nervous.

When they met Draco twined his fingers with Ginny's and smiled at her. Not a smirk like other times, but a genuine smile. "Chill." He muttered softly, his lips barely moving. "Where do you wanna sit?" Draco said this a little louder.

_He plays boyfriend very well. _ Ginny thought absently. _Wait, what? Sit? _ It didn't occur to her that they might sit together, but then again, why wouldn't they? "Uh, Ron and Harry would kill you, but Hermione would be cool." Ginny said, acutely aware that the school was watching them. Ginny was pretty sure the teachers were watching too.

"We could sit at the Slytherin table, nobody would attack you. Well Pansy might, but I mean, look at her. You could take her." Draco grinned at Ginny. Ginny smiled back, her nerves disappeared as she giggled. Draco led the way to the long table and found two seats near the end of the table. As soon as the two sat, the school seemed to snap out of the trance they were in and returned to their breakfast as if nothing had happened.

Ginny looked at the Gryffindor table to see a seething Ron and a pale Harry, but a cheery face Hermione gave her a little wave. Ginny smiled at Hermione and waved back then sent a smirk to the boys.

As if planned, Draco chose that moment to lean over and capture Ginny's lips with his own. He seemed confidant but Ginny definitely wasn't. For a moment she just sat there, and then her eyelids fluttered shut. As quickly as he leaned in, Draco pulled away and went back to eating. With a smile Draco offered a piece of bacon to Ginny, Ginny smirked and nodded. Opening her mouth, Ginny waited. Draco fed the piece to Ginny. They both heard a nasty scoff and turned their heads to look for the source. Pansy was sitting four seats down from them and across the table, her normally pug-face was scrunched up. "Pansy," Ginny said sweetly. "If you keep your face like that for much longer you will remain looking like a fish. That would make it even harder for me not to barf when I look at you, if that was possible." Draco snorted into his pumpkin juice, Pansy gasped and glared at Ginny. But she actually listened and her face returned to is pug shape.

After breakfast, Ginny and Draco left the Great Hall hand-in-hand and walked onto the grounds. A loud commotion echoed from inside the Entrance Hall, Ginny didn't even have to look behind her to know who was making all the noise. "Eh, Ginny!" There was a strangled sound in Ron's voice as he called to his baby sister. Ginny turned to focus on her red-faced brother who was being held back by a few of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"What the hell do you think you are doing snogging that stupid git!" Ron stopped in front of Ginny and crossed his arms exactly like their mother did when she was very, _very_ angry.

"He's not a git, he's my boyfriend Ronald. And stop looking at me like that. You aren't Mum so stop acting like her!" Ginny snarled back at Ron. Ron glared at Ginny, ignoring the jab about Molly, he said sourly, "No, he is not your boyfriend! I--I forbid you to date him!" Ron had a look of triumph on his face. The few students who had also left the castle with Ron groaned.

"Forbid me? _Forbid?!_" Ginny narrowed her eyes dangerously and stepped up to Ron. His triumph slowly slipped off his face and was replaced by a sickening yellow color. Ginny let go of Draco's hand and hissed, "You, Ronald, cannot forbid me from doing anything! You are bloody well not my mother! I'll date whomever I want! And then you will learn to shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Ginny hadn't yelled through this entire argument, but her tone was one of the deathliest natures. It made you _wish_ she would yell just so you would know she was mad, not disappointed or upset.

With those final words, Ginny spun on her heel, grabbed Draco's hand, and stalked away. Ginny didn't stop walking until she reached a tall oak tree near the water. There were various students milling around the tree and water. Ginny stopped and leaned against the tree trunk. Draco stood in front of her, putting his hand in Ginny's.

Draco grinned, "You get feisty when you are pissed! Maybe I should make you mad more often…" Draco quirked an eyebrow making a dirty suggestion, Ginny laughed and looked into his eyes again. He smirked again. It took Ginny a moment to realize that the students around them were actually couples making out.

"Apparently this is the make out tree." Ginny said indicating the people around them. She started to walk away when Draco's arms encircled her waist and pulled her against his chest. Ginny's head snapped to focus on Draco, with a flustered expression. "What are you--?"

Draco moved his face into Ginny's hair, breathing in. "It would look weird if we didn't." He began to kiss her neck, then her collarbone, Ginny leaning her neck back allowing him to continue. He was right though, some of the students (the ones _not _glued to another's face) would wonder why they would come to the "make out tree" if they didn't plan on… _Well making out. _When Draco pulled his head away from her neck, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. The pressed her lips to his mouth, which Draco found boring since a moment later his tongue was dancing along her lips. Ginny opened her mouth, welcoming Draco's idea. His tongue began exploring every part of her mouth, Draco backed her up against the tree.

A was a while before the two broke apart, desperately needing air. Ginny glanced towards the castle where Ron had been standing before, he was gone. Ginny looked back at Draco and fell into those pools of sterling once more. She felt a tug at her heart and dirty, forbidden thoughts danced through her mind. Then a clean thought of, _Maybe this won't be so bad, _left a smirk on her face as Draco leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Heeelllooo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much. I did promise you more Draco and Ginny stuff, so there you go! My vacation was wonderful and relaxing thank you. While I was there, I was flooded with ideas for more stories and of course chapters. Like some of you said I would be…**

**I do love reviews and if I get some pretty ones I'll put the next chapter up soon since it is almost done. And I know you are thinking it's been **_**two**_** chapters since the Bash announcement… Well guess what, the Bash is in the next chappie. Love ya all!**

**Now, I would like to thank all my reviewers for being so patient and dealing with all my vacations **

**Anime Fan PR, Lemonizer, LogicVoiced, Lalena87, ****wee-blinking-star-to-the-left,****Skepo, Stefany****, ****Jennyriddle28****, ****Dracoginnylover24****, ****All's Fair****, ****Oxymoron8****, ****Snowfire81****, ****Amandaka**** !! Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5 Take Me With You

**Won't You Pretend; Pretend To Love Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: A bet and a silly dare will have some Hogwarts students spinning into a dark past. "Wanna do something that will really piss him off?…" Draco's voice tickled Ginny's ear again. DM/GW**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I made up, the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling & Company.**

* * *

The day of the Halloween Bash, Ginny got to her Advanced Transfiguration early. She was secretly itching to see Draco. As soon as she stepped into the room, Hermione closed in on her.

"Are you excited?" Hermione giggled and smiled brightly. It was nice to see Hermione drop all her concerns about school. Ginny watched her as Hermione rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, she was positively glowing. The something hit Ginny.

"Hey, 'Mione?" Ginny asked softly, Hermione turned her glassy eyes towards Ginny. "Do you like Blaise? And I mean as more than a friend, as in _really_ like him?"

Hermione stared at Ginny, frowning. "I don't know." She said finally after a minute of silence. "Sometimes I think I do and then Ron says something about him that makes me see Blaise in a new light. It's all very confusing."

"Hermione! You can't let Ron control your head like that. He's a bloody moron and will end up holding you back." Ginny exclaimed, "Don't look at me like that, I know he is my brother and I love him to death. But that really doesn't change the fact he is a sodding git."

At that moment Draco walked in, he dropped his bag on top of his normal table. Ginny headed towards her normal table in front of Draco's when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He was half sitting, half standing against the table, his legs open slightly. They were apart just enough for Ginny to fit comfortably between them. Draco took each other her hands in his and said, "I don't believe you said hello to me." Draco watched Ginny's eyes, looking deep into them. For a moment he thought he saw eagerness, longing for a kiss. He was dimly aware of Hermione backing away from them, a smile on her face. Draco pulled Ginny closer to him so her chest was touching his; he watched her eyes close once more. As Draco leaned in to kiss Ginny, he stopped mere millimeters separated their lips; he could feel her warm breath on his face. He wondered if she actually enjoyed kissing him as much as he did her. Draco pressed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss when he felt Ginny's eager mouth.

"That's all very well and sweet Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. But perhaps you could wait until _after_ my class to, oh what do you kids say now a days? 'Fool around'?" Ginny yanked her head back at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. Draco sighed and opened his eyes; he immediately noted the scarlet blush spotting her cheeks. "That McGonagall always ruining my game," Draco smirked as Ginny's face burned even more. McGonagall continued up to her desk, her dark eyes rested on Harry who was trying and failing to smother his laughter. "Shut up Mr. Potter." That killed Harry's laughter in an instant.

Ginny started towards her table as the bell rang, but Draco shook his head and placed his hands on Ginny's hips and pulled her down into the chair next to him. Then he took her hand, intertwining their fingers. _Why am I holding her hand? It's not like anyone would care whether or not we did, we are in the back of the class. No one would even notice. _Even as these thoughts entered his mind, Draco kept a firm hold on the tiny hand next to him.

* * *

They stayed like that until it was the time to practice the new spell. Draco watched as Ginny attempted to transform a picture of a duck into a duck plastered white mug. He of course had finished his own mug (a horse covered one) in the first few minutes they had practiced. Ginny, had no such luck.

With a frustrated sigh Ginny folded her arms over her school uniform-clad chest. Draco watched her, he was actually interested in seeing what the fiery red-head would do. He half expected her to wing the mug out the window. Draco's eyes grazed along Ginny's body, _She really isn't half bad…_ Realizing that his thoughts voiced exactly what Draco didn't want to hear, he stared down at his hands.

But Draco could only control his eyes for a few minutes. With a mind of their own, his eyes mentally traced Ginny's form. Even with ratty old robes, Draco could see Ginny's curves and her chest, well not too much to say there except, _Your mother did a good job on you. _ Draco grinned at his own dirty thoughts. He had come up with twelve very dirty situations he would mind being caught in when…

"Are you just going to sit there and smile," Ginny's annoyed voice yanked Draco from his number thirteen. Draco glanced at McGonagall and noted that she was busily writing something as her students chatted, Draco nodded.

"Concentrate." Draco moved his chair some so he was directly behind Ginny. With a sigh Ginny lifted her wand and closed her eyes, concentrating. Before she had time to compete the spell, Draco began to rub his hands up and down her back. He was beginning to enjoy the feeling of touching her even though there was about three layers of clothes separating skin contact when Ginny gasped.

Draco yanked his hands away from her petite frame, "What? Did I hurt you?" Ginny giggled and shook her head, spinning around Ginny proudly held out the mug. Draco grinned when he saw the duck plastered on the side of the mug. He looked at Ginny, she looked like a little girl awaiting her mother's approval. "Great job!" Draco smiled at Ginny again. Ginny turned around and carefully place the fragile mug back on the table before turning completely around to face Draco once more. Draco felt Ginny's hands on his thighs as she leaned in, he watched as her auburn eyes disappeared beneath black eyelashes. Draco leaned in himself and captured her lips.

It was a quick kiss, but Draco enjoyed it none the less. "We are getting pretty good at this boyfriend-girlfriend thing don't you think?" Ginny giggled.

* * *

The Bash started at six in the evening so at 3:30 Ginny stood waiting outside the portal to the Head Prefects rooms with Hermione. Safely tucked in Ginny's arms were her outfit, jewelry, shoes, and various makeup and hair styling tools. Hermione turned to the portrait, a stark white centaur in a forest with a drawn bow and arrow, and spoke the password. "Ocean Breeze. Apparently Waterboy here 

loves the ocean." She indicated the centaur as the portrait slid to the side to reveal the cozy Head Common Room. Hermione's bedroom door was open a crack while Draco's was firmly closed. "Huh, that's weird. I could have sworn I locked this." Hermione pushed the door open wide and a rush of cool air flew at them.

Hermione squealed, nearly dropping the magazines she was holding. "I guess I left a window open…" Hermione said as the air disappeared. Ginny shrugged, not wanting to show how weird this was, especially since Hermione's windows were shut tight. "Uh, let's get ready?" Ginny said quickly leading the way into fancy bathroom.

Ginny began settling all of her things with Hermione's own supplies. Then both girls sat on the edge of the around the bathroom, Ginny sprawled in the tub, Hermione lying face-down on the floor. Both had their faces buried in hair magazines. It didn't take long for the two to find likeable hairstyles. They had agreed beforehand that they needed haircuts and what better time to get one then now?

After an hour of doing Hermione's hair, the pretty brunette was left looking entirely different yet still managed to have the classic Hermione look. Hermione's normally bushy hair was now tame and pin-straight, before it had fallen to the middle of her back but now it tumbled in a layered fashion to her shoulders. Ginny had decided enough was enough with Hermione's school-girl bangs and had snipped them into a cute French-girl styled full bangs, shorter in the middle and longer on the sides manner and left them straightened so they just touched her eyelashes.

It took Hermione a little bit longer than a hour to complete Ginny's hair. The red-head's normally elbow length hair had been snipped so the tips just touched the tops of her breasts. Hermione had styled it in wide ringlets and pulled two thick pieces back and tied them together in the back of her head, then curled the remains of the pieces. She hid the hairtie by pinning a piece of hair wrapped around the tie in a clever way to make it seem as if everything was being held together by that piece of hair. To finish the look, Hermione straightened Ginny's side-swept bangs.

By the time the girls had applied their makeup, it was nearly six. "We should probably get dressed now." Ginny said, finishing brushing her teeth and applying clear lip-gloss. Hermione nodded and flounced out the bathroom door, closing it softly behind her. Ginny smiled and began opening the packages. She felt like it was Christmas morning of course she already knew what most of the bundles held but she couldn't help it. Ripping the crinkly brown paper off the first bundle, Ginny revealed a plain brown shoe box. She pulled out gold slippers with a hard sole, exactly what the ladies would have worn back then. Opening the second one she lifted her silk dress out, draping it over a towel rack so it wouldn't get dirty. Then, hands on her hips, Ginny turned and inspected the third package. Draco had said he had bought her jewelry. Ginny had told him it was too much, how she didn't want it. But to be honest she was thrilled that he would buy her something so expensive for just one night.

Ginny took her time opening the last present, when she pulled the final piece of tissue away she gasped. "Oh Merlin." Ginny fingered the gold chain necklace, a ruby droplet hung in the middle of it. That was pretty, but what lay beneath the necklace was what caught Ginny's eye. A beautiful gold tiara was nestled safely in the tissue. Thin pieces of gold winded around and around, holding ruby stones in the crown's center. For a moment Ginny sat back, leaning against the bathroom counter, she hadn't even realized she sat down. This crown probably cost more than her entire closet combined! Then Ginny stared at the tiara, wondering why she would wear one. Then it clicked. _I'm a queen! _Ginny giggled softly to herself, _How could I forget?_

Ginny stood up and lifted her dress off the rack, she carefully stepped into it. Ginny smiled as the dress hugged her body in all the right places, she tightened the ribbons to ensure no dance-floor mishaps. Ginny then stepped into her slippers and clipped the necklace around her neck. Turning to the floor-length mirror, Ginny carefully placed the fragile crown on top of her curls. Then Ginny actually inspected herself for flaws in her hair or dress. Ginny's heart fluttered when she saw herself, for the first time in her life Ginny felt that nothing could stop her. No nasty comment from Draco, her stupid brother, and definitely not the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Shut-Up. Ginny smirked to her reflection.

In the mirror Ginny saw the door open a crack and heard a knock, then Hermione's voice. "Hey, Gin? You ready?" Ginny opened the door wider to reveal herself to Hermione while still trying to take in Hermione's entire outfit. She was wearing a beautiful deep magenta long-sleeve dress made of velvet. It tumbled to the floor in slight ruffles with silver embroidery flowers along the bottom and climbing up towards the center of her dress on one side. It was simple yet extremely elegant, a silver ring on her left hand ring finger and pearl earrings completed her outfit.

"Hermione you look amazing!" Ginny smiled at her friend. Hermione just stared at Ginny before her face broke into a grin, "You look totally hot!" Ginny laughed at Hermione's comment. "Draco is going to love you!"

Ginny grinned wider, "And I wouldn't be surprised if Blaise threw you down in the middle of the dance floor and attempted to rape you. Of course, not that you would mind right, 'Mione?" Ginny teased with a wink, then began laughing when Hermione blushed. "Don't tell me you fancy a Slytherin too!" When Hermione's face turned scarlet, Ginny gasped. "Oh I knew it! I knew you liked him! That's great, 'Mione!" Ginny grinned as the two left the bathroom doorway.

Hermione was still blushing when the girls entered the Common Room. Blaise stood, his hands clasped behind his back. He had on a long deep magenta coat; it fell to his knees with a slit up the back. It was shorter in the front than in the back, stopping at his waist. Blaise turned around at the sound of the door opening behind him. This action revealed a fluffy white shirt and brown pants and boots. His shaggy brown hair was gelled back, Blaise grinned at Hermione, extending his hand. A silver ring exactly like Hermione's glimmered in the firelight. "You look lovely Hermione." Blaise grinned.

_He's smooth; I see why 'Mione fell so fast._ Ginny thought, making her way over to Draco. _I just hope Blaise is there to catch her._ Draco stood by the portal exit in his ruby red cloak and leggings, cream white shirt, gold tunic, brown boots, and sword. Ginny smiled when she realized her hair, the rubies in her jewelry, and Draco's cloak/leggings all matched each other. Draco's hair hadn't been slicked back like most days Ginny saw him, but instead bits and strands were allowed to fall into his eyes. "Thank you for the crown and--" She stopped talking due to Draco's mouth over hers, she smiled against his lips. "You look beautiful," Draco murmured into her ear. Ginny smiled a thanks and slipped her hand into his.

* * *

The Great Hall had been transformed from the normal dining room into a wondrous daydream. The marble floor was covered by gold, red, brown, purple, and orange leaves; tall leaf-shedding trees stood in the corners of the room and lined the walls. Large pumpkins still attached to the vine littered the Hall, many had been cleaned out and carved into fantastic shapes and designs with white candles 

perched in them. Near the center of the room was a slightly raised wooden dance floor; not far from that was a much higher stage where the DJ was already setting up. Small round tables were nestled under the over-hanging trees, with gold tablecloths and an assortment of orange, white, red, and purple candles in the middle. To the left of the door was a long table covered in a shimmering orange cloth, empty silver platters waited to be ordered to fill covered the table. Two large punch bowls sat on either end of the table. From the hanging chandeliers see-through orange, gold, white, red, and purple cloths draped themselves to and from the windows and rafters. Tall candle holders had ivy climbing up them and along the wall, the ivy was magiced to hold colored candles without catching fire.

Even Draco was impressed when he stepped into, what felt like, a pumpkin patch. Draco heard Ginny gasp ask he pulled her into the Great Hall. He turned his head to his faux-girlfriend and his eyes were immediately drawn to her eyes which had lit up at first sight of the Hall. The couple made their way through the rapidly growing crowd where Professor Dumbledore was writing down students' names and whom/what they were dressed as. Draco could feel Ginny's nails digging into his back as she held onto his back simply so she wouldn't get lost in the sea of masks and cloaks. Draco led Ginny up to Dumbledore who stood ginning in a blue robe with silver stars all over it, shimmering. He wore a matching hat perched on top of his snowy white head, in one hand he held a quill and floating parchment waited patiently next to him. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. You two are looking very splendid tonight."

Draco stole a glance at Ginny who was smiling at Dumbledore all the while; Draco could see the gears in her mind turning as she attempted to figure out who her teacher was dressed as. "Thank you Professor, you are looking very, uh, bright." Draco quickly ducked his head, snatching the quill and signed the parchment, filling in the need information. Handing the quill back to Dumbledore Draco asked, "So, uh, who are you suppose to be?"

"Suppose to be?" Dumbledore's eyebrows knitted together. "Why, Mr. Malfoy, don't you remember? It's me, Albus Dumbledore!" Then the professor wandered off. Ginny snorted next to Draco, he turned to her a smile playing across his lips. "Sometimes I wonder if he is all there…"

Ginny giggled and suddenly squealed. She dashed past Draco in a flurry of red and green to fall into another girl's arms. The newcomer was dressed in a stunning white ball gown with a full hoop skirt. She wore what looked like glass slippers and white elbow-length gloves, her brunette curls had been cleverly pinned on top of her head. A silver chain with a blue diamond necklace hung around her neck. A grinning brunette boy stood next to Cinderella dressed as, what Draco assumed to be, Prince Charming.

As Draco neared the three he heard the girl say, "Gin! You look ah-mazing!"

Ginny smiled brightly as Draco stopped next to her. "You look gorgeous, Meg!" Then Ginny turned her scruztinizing eyes on the boy who merely grinned wider at her. "Awe and look, Der, you have shoulders!" Draco snorted and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Cinderel--uh, Meg? Burst out laughing and grabbed her date's arm. "I think you look ah-mazing too, honey." Draco nudged Ginny who turned her eyes to focus on him. Draco noted that her eyes now looked calm and joking. "You gonna introduce me? Normally I wouldn't ask, 'cause I could care less but since you are my girlfriend I figured I should to know." Draco pointed out.

Ginny looked startled. "Oh, I'm sorry! Draco this is Megan Foxmorth and this is her boyfriend Derek Farmill. Guys this is Draco Malfoy--my boyfriend." Megan smiled at him while Derek extended his hand. Draco took the offered hand and shook it, an action Draco decided was quite nice and the last one he had to do for that night.

As the lights dimmed and the dance floor was flooded with various shades of lights, the DJ began throwing out dance hits. Meg excitedly dragged a very unenthusiastic Derek onto the floor. Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and attempted to pull him towards the dance floor. All that came out from her attempt was Ginny slipping and sliding on the leaves right into Draco's chest. Draco smirked.

Ginny took a step back, her fists propped on her hips. "And why aren't you moving?" Ginny asked, plainly confused. Draco shook his head and drawled, "I don't dance." Ginny stared at him, "Come again?"

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Ginny's shoulders, bending his head down the seven inches between his six foot height and her five feet five inches. Now he was level with her eyes. "I-don't-dance." He repeated obnoxiously loud.

Ginny rolled her eyes, lifting her own hands to knock Draco's off her shoulders. She stepped up to him, forcing him to straighten up again. Draco couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Ginny rise up onto her tiptoes. "You ask me to a dance and then you tell me _you don't dance_?"

Draco laughed hollowly. "I'm sorry my Weasley dear. _I_ did not ask you to this dance, _you_ asked me!" Draco crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry my Malfoy dork!" Ginny snapped back, crossing her own arms. "But I remember quite clearly _you_ telling me to tell Harry that I was going to the Bash with you!" Ginny smirked, obviously proud of herself, "That clarifies the fact that _you_ asked _me_."

Draco watched her smirked and shook his head, "I only asked you because you were constantly 'Poor me! Oh Draco won't you please be my sex-toy?! So naturally I complied." Ginny narrowed her eyes dangerously. "If you felt so _complied_ to ask me, maybe you shouldn't have, since you obviously didn't want to go with me!"

Draco took one long stride to close the gap that had formed between them, his face buried in her hair and his voice right next to her ear, "Now who said anything about not _wanting_ to? There are plenty of things I _want_ to do with you; to you." Draco pulled away as a small gasp came from Ginny; he smirked when he saw her blush. "Oh Weasley, you really are too easy."

Ginny smacked Draco in the stomach, actually glad that their little spat was over. Then she pouted and, sticking her lower lip out, asked, "Are you sure you can't even dance one song with me?" Draco rolled his eyes and made it seem like it was a huge favor he was granting her. But Ginny focused on his eyes, testing a theory. She searched deep into them while acting cute. _There! _ Draco's cold stare wavered and Ginny could see directly into his thoughts. _Got him. _ Then the moment was gone and the steely look was back. Ginny triumphantly grabbed Draco's hand, this time successfully pulling him onto the dance floor.

As soon as Ginny turned to face Draco in their place near the center of the dance floor, the fast song ended and a slow one took its place.

_Please forgive me if I seem forward  
But I've never been in front of anything like you  
It's the last place I ever thought I'd be  
When I woke up this morning_

Ginny could have sworn she heard a 'oh bugger' from Draco. Ginny sighed, expecting to watch Draco duck off the floor in a matter of moments. She literally jumped when Draco's arms encircled her waist, resting on her back. Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Is it true?  
And that you're always this breathtaking  
And your smart and you're willing  
My God this is killing me_

Ginny rested her head in the curve of Draco's neck, but she refused to move it when she felt him tense slightly. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut when Draco rested his head on hers.

_Tell me all the things you never said  
We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed_

_I don't have anything to hide  
I don't have anything  
Everything is not for certain  
I don't have anything to hide  
I don't have anything  
Everything is not for certain_

"I thought you said that you didn't dance?" Ginny murmured. Draco smirked and said, "Don't push it Weaselette."

_You started to see right through me  
And I'm loving every minute of it  
It's like I'm born again  
Every time I breath in so,  
If you're curious,  
My favorite color's blue  
And I like to sing in the shower  
If you like, I'll sing to you_

Ginny opened her eyes and connected straight with her big brother's. Ron was seated at one of the round tables on the sides of the Hall looking directly at her. But what surprised Ginny most was that Ron was watching her dance with his worst enemy yet his face was oddly calm.

_Tell me all the things you never said  
We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed_

_I don't have anything to hide  
I don't have anything  
Everything is not for certain  
I don't have anything to hide  
I don't have anything  
Every thing is not for certain_

Ron's face was smooth and peaceful, he was obviously thinking about something. Ginny wondered if it had to do with her.

_Tell me all of your hopes,  
All of your dreams  
I want you to take me there (take me there)  
Tell me all of your hopes,  
all of your dreams  
I want to take you there (take you there)  
Tell me everything  
Every breath, I want you to know I'll be there  
There's just one more thing,  
One request  
I want you to take me with you_

Ginny leaned back, lifting her head off of Draco's shoulders. Ginny smiled up at Draco who smiled back. This time Ginny saw more of genuine smiles in his eyes.

_Take me with you  
I will never let you down  
I will love you now and forever_

As the song ended, Draco took Ginny's hand and led the way over to Ron's table. "I'm going to go get something for us to eat and drink alright?" Ginny nodded, settling herself into the seat next to Ron. "Hey Ron, what's up? You look like something on your mind."

"Ginny, I know that I tend to be a little overprotected." Ron suddenly launched into speech, turning to look at his sister. "I also know that I hate Malfoy's guts," Ron grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her back into the seat she had tried to leave. "But I was watching you too dance, a bloody nightmare really. Watching my baby sis and my worst enemy dance to a love song." Ron looked at Ginny, "I just wanted to tell you that who you date isn't my business, I know you have told me this before but I never listened. But I don't want us to be 90 years old and hate each other, you know? I want you to be happy, and Draco seems to make you happy no matter what I say or how I feel." Ron waited for a minute, before standing up to leave. "I just thought I would tell you."

Ginny watched Ron walk away. "Ron!" Her brother turned his head, his eyes hopeful. Ginny smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "No matter how old we get or how annoying you will become, I could never hate you." Ron sighed happily and hugged his sister back.

"I don't wanna interrupt this wonderful brother-sister moment but," Draco drawled, placing two plates down on the table and two cups. "Well honestly I don't care." Ginny rolled her eyes to Ron who was 

obviously trying to keep true to his promise. Ginny walked behind Draco, smacking him in the back of his head. "Oy!" Ginny sat down, she took a bite of the cheesecake Draco had brought her. Ron was just sitting down to wait for his date when a shrill scream echoed through the Hall from the Entrance Hall. Ginny, Ron, and Draco, along with the entire Bash-goers raced into the Entrance Hall. They formed a wide circle around an unmoving body. A sudden gust of cold wind hit Ginny in the face as she exited the Great Hall, a chilly reminder of what happened in Hermione's room.

Brown curls had tumbled out of the pins that held the hair on top of the girl's head, blood created a sticky puddle around the girl's head. The white ball gown she was in was ripped and spread around her. The girl's body was sickly pale, Ginny peeled her eyes to see if she was breathing, a glass slipper was near the girl. As the teachers quickly conjured up a stretcher for the girl, Ginny shakily made herself look at the body's face.

"Meg." Ginny gasped.

* * *

**A/N: What? You didn't think this would be **_**just**_** a love story did you? Silly readers! That just wouldn't be me! Lol, well I dooo hope that you guys liked this chapter. Sadly though I am going back to dreaded school once again on Tuesday! Which means I may not get to write as much as I want, but I think I may have a good semester this year, meaning not too much work. But when finals hit, don't expect to see me for a while because I will be working my ass off studying. You see, last year I studied, but I had a wicked hard teacher for History so he was really tough and I didn't do so well on that final OR my French one (which is why I am taking a dead language: Latin! I don't understand anything when people talk to me in different languages) and I ended up getting in trouble for my Finals grades not the overall grade which I got all A's and B's but nooo why look at that right? But finals aren't until January so, and I hope to have this story finished by then and started my second one! Probably not a sequel, but I hope you guys will read it all the same.**

**Now that that ridiculous explanation is through, press the pretty little review button. I write faster if I know people like it! I really hope you guys like this story, I have the whole plot written down ready to be expanded on and I'm excited to write it for you guys. By the way, I hope you liked the Bash. :)  
**

**Also, the song featured in this is Take Me With You by Secondhand Serenade. Love it! :)  
**

**Xoxox**

**Passion**


	6. Chapter 6 Bitch Out

**Won't You Pretend; Pretend To Love Me**

**Chapter 6**

**Summary: A bet and a silly dare will have some Hogwarts students spinning into a dark past. "Wanna do something that will really piss him off?…" Draco's voice tickled Ginny's ear again. DM/GW**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I made up, the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling & Company.**

* * *

"Meg."

Draco heard Ginny's gasp and felt her waver next to him. Draco caught her as she stumbled against him. Her eyes were glassy as she stared at Draco. "Come on Gin, I'm sure it isn't anything bad." Ginny nodded.

"All students are to report to their dormitories, Prefects escort the younger students." Professor McGonagall's voice sounded over the magic intercom. She walked around, pushing students towards the stairs. Draco and Ginny waited as everyone filed out of the Entrance Hall and began up the stairs. When it was just them, Draco began walking Ginny towards the stairs when Ginny grabbed Draco's arm. "What's that?"

Draco looked where Ginny was pointing something shining on the ground. Draco let go of Ginny and the two walked over to where the blood use to be. "It's a necklace. Ginny, it's Megan's diamond necklace." Ginny bent down, gathering the pieces.

"Yea so? The diamond broke, probably when--when whatever happened, happened." Ginny looked at Draco, her voice choking up.

"No Ginny, don't you see?" Draco pulled her hand out between them, he pointed to the scratched and broken diamond. "Ginny, nothing can scratch a diamond." Ginny shook her head.

"So? I don't see any point, it broke. Who cares?" Ginny snapped, starting up the stairs the front of her dress so as not to trip. Draco sighed and slipped the necklace into his pocket, "Apparently somebody does…"

Draco followed Ginny up the stairs and then stopped. "Uh, did you want to me to walk you to Gryffindor Tower?" Ginny shook her head, "I can make it there, see you tomorrow?" Ginny turned to see Draco but he was already gone, robes flickering around the corner down to the dungeons. "Well that was rude."

* * *

By the time Ginny had made it down to breakfast the next day, it was almost over. Dashing over to the Gryffindor table, Ginny grabbed two pieces of toast and turned around. The Great Hall was back to normal, almost empty. No one looked at her; she looked over towards the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there, but his thick-headed cronies Crabbe and Goyle were.

With a sigh, Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, if she hurried she could probably convince Madame Pomfrey to let her see Meg. Ginny paused outside the Hospitable Wing to finish her toast; she pushed the door open a little bit, slipping through. The only bed occupied had a blue curtain around it, Ginny headed towards it. Slipping behind the curtain, Ginny settled down in the chair next to the bed. She watched Megan sleep, her skin was still pale and her face was contorted in pain. Meg let out a soft whimper of distress. Ginny winced at the sound and reached out to touch her friend's hand, she gasped with drawing it. Meg was like touching ice. Ginny stood up at the sound of clicking heels, the curtain was yanked back to reveal a stern looking Madame Pomfrey.

Ginny looked up at Madame Pomfrey and stood up. "Has Derek come to see her?" Ginny asked, walking towards the door.

"Every day." Madame Pomfrey answered softly. Ginny nodded and walked away.

* * *

The weeks whizzed by with no more suspicious events. Draco and Ginny continued their fake relationship, soon snow began to fall as the Christmas holiday vacation rolled in a few days away. A light dusting of snow was all Hogwarts had gotten from the supposedly harsh English winter. Ginny and Ron's relationship had greatly improved since the Halloween Bash a fact Ginny was quite happy about. The two spent hours practicing Quidditch in the cold wind in preparation for the upcoming winter sport. Everything Ginny wanted, she had gotten. Seeing no need in Draco and her relationship, Ginny made the sole decision it was time to end it. She headed early Friday morning before classes to the Head Boy and Girl's Quarters.

Draco was still sleeping when Ginny came into the room. She opened the door without knocking and noticed the blond sleeping, Ginny smirked and slammed the door loudly behind her. Draco yelped and twisted in bed, tangling his legs in the sheets. Sourly Draco blinked his grey eyes at Ginny, he sat up and yawned, lifting his arms high above his head.

"Good morning Draco." Ginny said, leaning against the door.

"Good morning my arse." Draco snapped, detangling himself from the sheets he stood up in nothing but his boxers. Ginny glanced away, Draco walked up to her and sneered. "What, afraid to look at me because you don't want the urge to jump on me and start fucking me?" Ginny smacked his stomach and looked at his face.

"Oh, you're right." Ginny said sarcastically, she moved from the wall to him. Then she pushed past him and said, "You should get dressed, wouldn't want to be late." Ginny sat down on the bed and cocked an eyebrow at him. "I also wanted to talk to you in private."

Draco nodded while going to his closet. "Talk then." He disappeared into the closet.

"I want to break up." Ginny bit her lip.

Draco walked out of the closet, school uniform in hand. "Well, that's a kick in the balls." He pulled his pants on, then began buttoning his shirt. "But alright." Draco had a look of indifference on his face. Ginny watched his eyes, they always told her what he was thinking. Something flashed in them, a feeling. Maybe he cared. Ginny pushed the thought away. _As if he would. _ Ginny thought, still watching Draco. _It's not like I care either. _Ginny sighed to herself, _But why do I feel so bitchy, then?_

Draco snapped his fingers in front of Ginny's face. "Gin, hello? You in there?" Ginny blink furiously, pulling her head back in surprise. "What? Oh yea, sorry. So, I'm going to break up with you. At dinner. Tonight. Just so you know." Ginny stood up and made to walk around him.

Draco held out his arm and caught her shoulder, pushing her back onto the bed. "Why do you get to do the breaking up? No one ever, and I mean _ever,_ breaks up with me." Ginny rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Oh really? So you break up with me, Ron and Harry think that you fucked me and got bored. Then they try to kill you… You're right I like that better." As if realizing this, Draco looked up from fumbling with his tie around his neck. He dropped his arms and watched Ginny as she stood up and walked towards him. She quickly tied it for him as he asked, "Alright, then what is the reason you are breaking up with me? We should both probably know, get our stories straight."

Ginny smiled and said, "Well, I figured it would have something to do with your dad." Draco winced, Ginny looked at him confused.

"Fine, see you at dinner." Draco walked out the door, book bag and wand in hand. "Shut the door when you leave." Ginny watched him confused, she grabbed her own bag and dashed out of his room shutting the door behind her. Hermione was standing at her door talking to someone. Ginny stopped running, her mouth dropped when she saw Blaise walk over to Hermione and begin kissing her neck. Ginny smiled knowing how happy Hermione must be, she had Blaise. He was a handsome boy, smart, nice once you got to know him, and ridiculously funny. She, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise had spent many days laying on the frozen ground talking. Blaise and Draco together were hysterical. Ginny speed-walked to her first class, pushing through a group of First years, the smile on her face melted when she thought about how they wouldn't be hanging out together anymore.

* * *

Oddly enough the entire school sensed something was wrong with the hottest couple at Hogwarts. Whispers followed Ginny everywhere she went that day until finally dinner rolled in. Nervously Ginny headed into the Great Hall, she had never broke up with anyone publicly before. As soon as she entered the Hall noise erupted as the food appeared. She walked over to Draco, she figured she should eat then start on Draco. She sat down next to him, the two silently agreed not to say a word to each other. Blaise looked at the two of them with raised eyebrows as everyone began eating.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No." Ginny snapped.

"Yes." Draco snapped.

Ginny glared at him, impressed by the sour look on Draco's face. _So much for eating,_ Ginny thought unhappily. "Well it would be no if you actually had the balls to stand up to Daddy!" The group around Draco and Ginny quieted.

"Daddy? Honestly, as if you told your parents about us!" Draco asked appalled. "Besides your were always whoring around anyways!" This time the entire Slytherin table went silent. Ginny glared at him, "Don't call me a whore, dipshit! My parents wouldn't have cared if you hadn't told your dad and then _my _dad felt blind-sided!"

Draco narrowed his eyes and stood up, Ginny didn't realize that she had stood up too. "Well there is a simple solution to this now isn't there?"

"Yea, I dump your sorry ass, you pussy!" Ginny snarled, amazed at their acting skills. The nearby tables began to shut up too, soon everyone was watching the break up unfold. For good measure Ginny grabbed her Pumpkin Juice and dumped the entire glass into Draco's face. Draco was stunned he stood there for a full 30 seconds before spitting some of the juice on the floor. He whipped his face, specks of the juice splattered onto Ginny's she shut her eyes for a second. When she opened them, Draco was picking a bowl up from the table.

Ginny eyed the mashed potatoes, "You wouldn't dare." Draco cocked an eyebrow, lifted the bowl over her head and flipped it over. Ginny took a deep breath as the mash potatoes rolled down her face, she heard a collective gasp come from the tables. Ginny used her sleeve to clean the potatoes off her face. She lunged for the food on the table at the same time as Draco.

The two began to fling food at each other, some of the food hit the other students who immediately began to chuck food at people they didn't like. The teachers were yelling for everyone to stop, the gleeful students ignored them. Ginny, aiming for Pansy Parkinson, winged an entire pie across the table. The shot went off to the left and long, slamming directly into Professor McGonagall's face.

"Enough!" McGonagall's voice boomed around the room, the students froze and looked at the fuming professor. "Everyone out! Except, except, except you two." She pointed her boney finger at Draco and Ginny. Ginny had never seen her Head-of-House so anger, she quickly tried to clean herself up.

McGonagall stood ridged at the front of the room, all of the students filed out followed closely by the teachers. "What could have possibly been going on in your mind when you did this? Well?... Speak up, Weasley." Ginny continued to look at her feet while Draco lounged on the bench, inspecting his nails. "Malfoy?" McGonagall shrugged, "Fine. Neither of you are allowed to leave the castle for Christmas break. You will spend a month's worth of detention every Tuesday starting next week. I'll send you an owl to each of you with the details. Now get out!"

Ginny nodded and scampered away, Draco followed behind her. The two stopped near the entrance to the dungeons. Draco burst out laughing, "Holy shit! That was fucking great!" Ginny looked at him and chuckled.

"Damn, we are good actors!" Ginny smile faded, "We won't be able to talk much anymore… You'll have to go back to your nasty attitude again." Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Not that I care," Ginny added quickly.

Draco shrugged, "Whatever, maybe we can be friends in private. But I'll see you all vacation since we are on house arrest now."

Ginny laughed, "I can't believe I hit McGonagall in the face with a pie!"

"That was you?!" Draco started laughing again, "It was bloody brilliant!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, don't hate me! I haven't forgotten this story I just have been so swamped with school its not even funny. October is the best month for my social life actually, and I have been hanging out during all of my free time!**

**Now this chapter is shorter than the rest only 4 pages…The others are at least 6 sometimes more. I'm so mad at myself that this took me two whole freaking months to do and it isn't even that long. So I promise to post again soon.**

**Thank you sooooo much for all the wonderful reviews and alerts you guys have been giving me. That helped a lot! Every time I would check my email I would have one of your wonderful messages written to me, it made my day! I think my favorites are: Cbug's and Lilithas. I love reading the responses so please, please press that wonderful little Review button and tell me what you think. Don't worry about the break up too… Passion has some wonderful things left for you guys! I love how I went from talking in 1****st**** person to talking in 3****rd ****and back to 1****st****.**

**Love you all!**

**-Passion**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 It's Not Over

**Won't You Pretend; Pretend To Love Me**

**Chapter 7**

**Summary: A bet and a silly dare will have some Hogwarts students spinning into a dark past. "Wanna do something that will really piss him off?…" Draco's voice tickled Ginny's ear again. DM/GW**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I made up, the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling & Company.**

* * *

The Saturday Harry, Ron, Hermione, and most of the Hogwarts students boarded the Hogwarts Express to return to London for Christmas break, a nasty winter storm engulfed Hogwarts. Ginny sourly sat in the empty Gryffindor Common Room. The only other Gryffindors were two third years who had no place to stay, Ginny watched the two girls walk down from their dormitory before returning to her Potions essay. She had nothing else to do so why shouldn't she do homework. Ginny stared at the unfinished paper. "Oh Merlin, I've become Hermione." Ginny pushed herself up from the wooden chair, her back stiff from sitting so long. Lifting her arms above her head and cracking her back at the same time, Ginny slipped into her comfy zip up sweatshirt over dark blue skinny jeans. She ran her fingers through her straight hair.

It had been two days since Draco and she had "broken up". The entire school was still trying to figure out exactly what had happened to THE Hogwarts couple. Lavender Brown had a theory that Draco had cheated on Ginny with Pansy, and a small, mouse-faced Ravenclaw said that she heard Ginny was fooling around with Harry Potter, and (Ginny's personal favorite) Ginny is a lesbian. All of which were among the top stories milling around Hogwarts the day before everyone left. With a sigh, Ginny looked at the clock.

* * *

_5:54 pm. Saturday, December 21__st_

Glancing at her essay, Ginny sighed again and slipped on her fuzzy slippers. Walking out of the portrait hole, she headed down to the Great Hall for supper. The chilly air was magnified when she opened the door to the North Wing, tall glass windows lined one entire wall, the cold air filed in through edges of the glass. Ginny shivered, she made her way across to the window. As she neared it, her eyes travelled to the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid was pulling a large Christmas tree up the hill. Snowflakes fell slowly across the window; it was a break from the constant pounding of the blizzard.

* * *

_5:56 pm. Saturday, December 21__st_

Ginny continued along heading towards the Grand Staircase. Partway down the stairs, Ginny glanced over the railing to see a wisp of blond hair. She froze, her body tensed. Draco and her had begun their old habits again, bitching at each other. She was Weaselette again and him: Ferret. Ginny wasn't in the mood to deal with him, yet after the "break up" Ginny felt oddly lonely. She pulled out her iPod and hit shuffle. She leaned against the railing for a moment as the song began:

_My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do_

Ginny sighed as Secondhand Serenade continued to sing. _No, I don't want this to continue, it's over and I'm happy!_ She felt as if she was trying to convince herself that she and Draco had never really dated, _Why would I need convincing…_

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over_

Frustrated Ginny hit skip and a new song began. Ginny headed down the staircase again, this time more determined.

_So sorry it's over, so sorry it's over  
There's so much more that I wanted and  
(So sorry it's over)  
There's so much more that I needed and  
(So sorry it's over)  
Time keeps moving on and on and on  
Soon we'll all be gone_

This time Ginny stopped walking and stared at her iPod. _WTF!?_ Again Ginny hit the skip button.

_She's just a friend, you see  
You always agree  
You know I lie but you still trust me  
And you believed in so much hope  
But I'm the one who let you go_

_Now that we're done I'm so sorry  
Why did I lie I'm so sorry  
I know I hurt you  
I know I hurt you_

Ginny ripped the earphones out of her ears and shoved the iPod back into her pocket. Now, in a foul mood Ginny entered the Great Hall, all the students who were left at school were seated at one table. There were about seven girls and ten boys, including Draco. Ginny's eyes connected with Draco's and she swept past him to sit with a group of 6th year boys she recognized. Draco watched her past, she could feel his eyes on her through the entire meal, but could figure out why. Dumbledore sat with the students, chatting away, asking questions, telling jokes, having a grand time. Oddly Ginny enjoyed herself she didn't expect to with Dumbledore watching her and Draco's burning stare attempting to fry her hair off.

* * *

_7:09 pm. Saturday, December 21__st_

At the end of dinner Ginny watched all of the students leave, she was the third to last: Draco and some black-haired Ravenclaw who was deep in conversation with Dumbledore. Ginny hurried to the dungeons, knowing Draco would leave shortly after her. Hiding near the Potions class, Ginny opened the door to one of the dark classrooms. Then she settled herself to wait outside the door in the shadows.

She didn't have to wait long though, because swift footsteps soon approached. Draco was moving quickly and Ginny nearly missed her moment when she jumped out, grabbing both of his arms, and wrapping an arm around his neck. She pulled him backwards into the dark classroom and sent him to the floor. She kicked the door shut as she heard a string of rude words ring around the circular room. Whipping out her, Ginny silently conjured a few strong candles and lit them, they settled around the room. The scented candles cast a warm glow across Ginny's face as she quickly sat down on Draco's stomach, one leg on either side of him. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down her nose at him.

"Well this is unexpected…" Draco drawled from his uncomfortable position on the stone. He waited for Ginny to speak, but after a minute of silence asked, "Did you drag me in here to complete your fantasy of having hot, passionate sex with me? Because really I expected you to wanna have that moment in a bed." Draco smirked as Ginny blushed.

"First off, I would have sex anywhere with you but--" Ginny froze and quickly added over Draco's laugh, "Not that I want to have sex with you--That's not the point! Why were you staring at me? And why are you all of a sudden always watching me?"

"I'm not always watching you." Draco answered, finally getting annoyed of his position, he lifted Ginny up a bit and got into a comfy position and letting Ginny sit on him again. Draco noticed that she hadn't even noticed him move. _She probably thinks she could hold me down._

Ginny continued talking, not noticing anything. "Really? How about last night at dinner, then when I was in the library, or tonight at dinner?" Ginny shifted on him, she was sitting on his hips, leaning forward so she was looking directly into Draco's eyes.

Draco wasn't paying attention, all he could think of was exactly what Ginny was doing to his body. He wondered what it would be like with nothing between them. "Oh bugger."

Ginny looked down at Draco. "What?" Draco looked up at Ginny, her hair framed her face making her eyes stand out. He felt electricity run through his body, with a sigh Draco sat up. Ginny yanked herself backwards, landing on the floor between his legs. Her own legs were still straddling him as Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips against Ginny's. Ginny sat shocked, as Draco pulled away Ginny stuttered, "What was that?!"

Draco looked at Ginny, pushing some of the hair that had fallen into her eyes again behind her ear. "I'm a teenage boy." He stated simply, "I can only ignore my raging hormones for so long." Ginny just gaped at him. Draco pushed Ginny's legs off of him and stood up, pulling Ginny with him. Ginny stood there as Draco turned to go, she grabbed his arm and yanked him back around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Draco didn't waste any time, he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. As he deepened the kiss, Draco lifted Ginny up. Ginny wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, as Draco continued to ravage her mouth. Ginny felt Draco's hand trail up her thigh and slip under her skirt. Ginny smiled against his mouth as he settled her down on one of the long potions table, knocking some of the ingredients to the floor. Draco had a sly grin on his face as he climbed on top of her…

* * *

_8:32 pm. Saturday, December 21__st_

Ginny giddily walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sure she had had sex before, but nothing, _nothing_, could compare to that. True she only had sex with three other guys, not really the best ones either: Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, and Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Couldn't. Ginny took the long route back to her dormitory, since there was no curfew because of the vacation there was no reason to rush. Instead Ginny headed towards the Owlery to send Jesse a letter. Ginny's letter was simple:

_Jesse,_

_Holy shit! Need to talk ASAP._

_Ginny_

Ginny obviously wasn't going to talk about the sex part, but she would mention that Draco and she were back together. Wait, were they back together? Ginny stopped and watched the school's barn owl fly out the window and over the Forest. Ginny tugged her coat tighter around her as the wind chilled her, she turned quickly and headed down the stairs where the snow began to start falling again. Ginny headed quickly towards the Head Common Room, she knew exactly where Draco would be: laying on his bed reading, listening to the radio.

* * *

_8:57 pm. Saturday, December 21__st_

Ginny opened the portrait of the stunning Centaur without knocking, her eyes swept the room and landed on the light spilling from the open door to Draco's bedroom. She stepped up to the door a smile on her face when she heard the music coming from the Muggle radio. The clock chimed 9 as a new song came on the radio.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

Ginny knocked softly on the door and opened it wider when she heard Draco say, "Come on in, Gin." Draco patted the bed next to him with his Malfoy smirk. Ginny walked over to the bed, crawling onto it and up to the head board where she settled her back against it. "How did you know it was me?"

Draco smiled at her and said, "I have a good memory . You knock differently then other's also only you, Blaise, Dumbledore, and Granger know the password."

_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."_

Ginny laughed, "Ah, I see. So I was thinking about what happened earlier and--" Draco shut his book and turned towards Ginny, "And you've come for more?" He joked.

_la la la, di da da  
La la, di di da da dum_

"No. I was wondering if this means we are actually together now?" Ginny finished nervously. Draco raised an eyebrow as Ginny continued, "Cause I know you have had sex with a lot of girls, but no one is allowed to fuck with me."

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us all feelin' alright_

Draco sighed and sat up more. "I don't date. But--"

"Well then, I guess there isn't any point for me to be here, since you know I do date." Ginny cut in, she moved towards the edge when Draco's hand grabbed her wrist.

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke and he'll light up your smoke  
But there's some place that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As his smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"_

"--for you I could make an exception." Draco finished, pulling Ginny close to his chest. He felt Ginny smile against his chest. "You really need to wait for people to finish talking before you open your mouth, Weasley."

_Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum_

_Now Paul is a realistic novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably he will be for life_

_Now Paul is a realistic novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably he will be for life_

Ginny closed her eyes and asked, "Aren't you a little young for this music? I mean this is at least something our parents would listen to…"

_And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessman slowly gets stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone_

"Yes, yes I am. But come on, it's Billy Joel!" Draco said, letting go of Ginny and climbing out of bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a large T-shirt and a pair of boxers, he tossed them to Ginny. "You can wear those if you wanted to sleep here."

_Sing us a song you're the piano man  
sing us a song tonight _

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us all feeling alright_

"Who's Billy Joel?" Ginny asked, as the two began stripping. She pulled the shirt over her head to see Draco staring at her. She blushed, "What?"

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about their life for a while  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?" _

"I'm sorry, but I could have sworn you just asked me who Billy Joel was…" Draco said slowly, "But my ears must be mistaken, right Ginny?" Ginny giggled and shook her head.

_Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum_

Draco came over to the bed and pulled the blankets out from under Ginny and slipped underneath them. As he did this, the lights slowly dimmed until the room was completely dark and Billy Joel's voice continued its song softly in the darkness.

_Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us all feeling alright…_

"Billy Joel, William Martin Joel, that's his real name." Draco began speaking to Ginny in the darkness as he wrapped his arms around her. The radio turned off with a click and Draco spoke again, "He has won six Grammy awards and has a 18 Grammy nominations... And he is still going, got new music coming out soon too. You seriously haven't heard of him?" Ginny shook her head against Draco's chest. "How about the song 'We Didn't Start The Fire'?"

Ginny nodded, "Mmmm that I have heard of. It's a good song." Ginny snuggled closer to Draco and smile, thinking that this could possibly be the best moment of her young life.

_9:14 pm. Saturday, December 21__st__ (A.K.A. Ginny's best time)_

* * *

**A/N: Alright ******** Another chapter for my wonderful readers. Just so you know, 9:14 is an important number to Ginny in case you didn't catch that fact. 7 pages this time, makes up for the lack of pages last chapter. Now the songs used in this chapter begin in the order they showed up in:**

**It's Not Over – Secondhand Serenade**

**Man Overboard – Blink-182**

**Now That We Are Done – Metro Station**

**Piano Man – Billy Joel**

**I hope you enjoyed this and are happy that Gin and Draco are back together, cause well…I am, ******** Well reviews will make me happier too. But I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, will review, and want to review. Thank you **_**very**_** much! Also everyone who has put me as a Story Alert, Author Alert, Favorite Author, or Favorite Story I will type again, thank you!**

**Xoxox**

**Passion**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I haven't posted anything on this in a while and I'm not sure I am ever going to…Unfortunately. But I made a new account and I am writing a story I WILL finish, the problem with this one is I have complete writer's block.**

**But if you want to find me the new account is overxthexedge please check it out. I'm not ditching this story. Sorry to everyone who was reading this…**


End file.
